Heavy is the head that wears the crown
by QueenNothingness
Summary: Million of stories have been told about Aegon the Conqueror and his sister-wives. But what if he had a third wife? Daenys Targaryen is nothing like her brother and sisters. The third queen is clumsy, has no skills at all and is plain. But if your brother/husband brings you a crown, you wear it. Even against your will. Drabble-series.
1. Chapter 1

**Beginning**

Most people don't know about her. The third queen. She only comes when they have built Aegonfort and when the first battles have been won. When Visenya and Rhaenys have crowned Aegon king and he them queen consorts.

They often say Aegon married his youngest sister out of duty and pity. She has the telltale silver hair and purple eyes, and when asked what her most beautiful feature is, most people will answer it is her hair. For it is the longest of the four and it shines like spun silver.

But that is the only thing they will say is beautiful about her. The third queen is in comparison to her sisters, plain. Where Rhaenys is sensual, playful, curious and has more men than she can count ready to do her bidding; Visenya is stern, hard and austere, but she is a beauty nonetheless. People often joke Aegon and his two oldest sister-wives got all the good genes and their youngest sister, well, she got what was left.

She is not as lean or skilled with a sword as Visenya, nor as seductive as Rhaenys. Daenys, named after Daenys the dreamer, is clumsy and will rather read for hours than train in the art of swordfighting. She has always loved eating, and though you can by no means call her overweight or even chubby, she has more curves than her sisters.

Daenys knows the people call her The Ugly Queen behind her back, but she has learned to ignore them. Rhaenys has reminded her more often than not that she is not like any Targaryen before her, that she does not belong here. Even Aegon has joked for years that she is probably not even their father's daughter, but born out of a secret affair.

Visenya barely talks to her, but even her lips crack a smile when Rhaenys tells for the millionth time she fell into the mud on the day Rhaenys and Aegon married.

Daenys knows deep in her heart that she is her father's daughter, that she is the third daughter of Aerion Targaryen and his wife Valaena Velaryon, but when even your siblings treat you as if you don't belong, even your strongest truth can waver.


	2. Chapter 2

**Childhood**

Daenys has always loved growing up at Dragonstone. She is the youngest, born three years after Rhaenys. She has always been a sickly child and sometimes wonders if that is the reason why her mother is so fond of her.

Her father is an entirely other story. When Lord Aerion found out his youngest child did not have any skills in fighting or bonding with a dragon, he just decided she wasn't worth it. Daenys is sure her father loves her, but he just doesn't know how to connect with her. The few times Daenys did try as she grew older, their conversation has always ended in awkward silence.

Daenys has to admit her childhood was a loving one, but sometimes she mourns the fact she never really got to know her father.

Daenys, apart from being rounder than her sisters, also is the only Targaryen who has never bonded with a dragon. She found it sad in the beginning, but she has gotten used to it. She gets along with them - Balerion has even allowed her to pet him - but she has never gotten _that_ specific _spark_ with one.

When she was little, her mother used to take her on her dragon's back, so she would at least know what it feels like to fly. Daenys admits she misses that sense of freedom but she cannot change what doesn't happen.

Daenys takes a deep breath and looks up from her horse, seeing Aegonfort coming closer. 'We have arrived, My Lady.' Lord Orys says to her, but he is met with nervous silence.

A roar is heard over them, and Daenys acknowledges him as Balerion. Still as beautiful and as deadly as before.

Moments like this make it always harder, knowing what she has to miss. Daenys takes a deep breath, lifts up her head and walks with confident steps to the fort, though it is with a confidence she does not feel.

Unbeknowst to her, yellow eyes follow her around. She always lurks in the shadows, that one. What no one knows is that Balerion has a sister. That sister, with scales just as black as him but with yellow/green wings and yellow eyes, is as big and vicious as him. Maybe even more dangerous. She has never let anyone be her rider, because she never thought anyone was worthy enough to ride on her back. But this girl interests her.

This dragon, Balerion's sister, will be known as the Weeping Dread, but to Daenys she will have a more simple name. A name that mirrors their friendship and trust. To her, she will be known as Magavin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprise**

Daenys remembers the day Aegon, Visenya and Rhaenys decided to go conquer the Seven Kingdoms. Lord Aerion had taken it in stride, believing his children would succeed. Lady Valaena was a bit more prudent, but wished them luck all the same.

Daenys kept her mouth shut, but she didn't believe they could pull it off. Yes, they have dragons, big ones at that, but it are Seven Kingdoms. She says nothing when they leave, looking out over the sea as they fly away on their three dragons, still standing there when they are long gone.

Life goes on as usual. Daenys spends her days helping her mother run Dragonstone, reading and taking walks around the grounds. Lady Valaena even takes her for a ride on her dragon's back. Daenys' life has been the same for the past twenty two years. Even after Aegon married her out of duty since suitors didn't exactly come knocking on her door, her life has remained the same.

Weeks go into months and they hear nothing. Until one day, Orys Baratheon comes back to Dragonstone. Lord Aerion positively preens when he hears Aegon has been crowned king, and that the people have already begun to call him 'Aegon the Conqueror'.

Daenys stays quiet yet again. She is amazed that they have gotten that far, but she has to admit her siblings have always had a knack for strategy and war. She wonders what it means for her.

She supposes she will stay hidden at Dragonstone, not beautiful enough to be crowned queen and stay at court. Her bitterness rises for a moment and like so many other times, she wishes she was like Visenya and Rhaenys. If only she had been a bit more beautiful, she might have met someone who loved her for her. Than she wouldn't have been locked in a loveless marriage, with three siblings who barely look at her.

She has peace with her life as it is. But sometimes she does wonder what would have happened had she been born different, or even born to a different house.

Her shock is great when not even a few weeks later a messenger arrives, bearing a letter of Aegon, a beautiful necklace coming with it. A present apparently. He requests her presence, the letter says, for she shall be crowned queen from the moment she arrives.

Seems to her that Aegon does not ignore she exists after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**A coronation**

The nerves are sickening her. She waits with baited breath before the doors, Lord Orys standing to her right. 'You will do fine, My Lady.' he tries to comfort her, but the girl's eyes are looking around nervously, as if trying to find a way to flee.

Argella Durrandon shares a concerned gaze with her husband, and eventually puts a hesitant hand on the young Targaryen queen's arm. Daenys seems to wake up from a dream, her eyes wide and breath laboured. 'I'm not ready for this. Why, oh why, did he have to go and conquer the Seven Kingdoms?' Daenys whispers to herself, Argella casting a sympathetic look on her soon to be queen.

'It is time to go, My Lady. Straight ahead.' Argella reminds her, squeezing the girl's arm before she goes to stand behind her on the left side, as Orys does on the right. She is young, this Targaryen girl, and Argella can see she wants nothing to do with this.

The doors open and a hush falls over the room, the nobles of the newly conquered kingdoms craning their heads to see this third wife of Aegon. Already rumours are surfacing. That Aegon married her out of pity and that she must be horrendous to look at. A collective gasp falls over the room as Daenys starts walking to the throne her brother sits on, head held high, gaze focused on a point far away. Her face betrays nothing, but even Rhaenys can see her hands shaking.

To the ladies' disappointment she is not as hideous as first thought, but they do all agree she is plain to look at, with her plain face and wide hips. What most people do remark is that her hair is beautiful. It shines bright like spun silver, and gives her an ethereal look when she walks in the sun that filters through the windows. Her hair is the longest of the three siblings, coming past her butt. Most of her hair is loose, but some braids and knots have been put in a difficult construction on her head, just to make sure that the crown she gets on her head will stay in place.

Rhaenys and Visenya share a look, a look that is also mirrored in Aegon's eyes. Visenya has always thought her sister plain but even now she has to admit her sister looks beautiful.

As Daenys kneels and Aegon puts the crown on her head, Rhaenys is deep in thought. Her sister has always been plain, but where before a shy and sickly child stood, stands now a grown woman.

Seems Daenys has inherited some of their Targaryen genes after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**An unlikely friendship**

No one at court would ever have put Lady Argella and queen Daenys together. They would never have seen them as friends.

But as Daenys settles in at court, and no retainers want to be part of her entourage, the rumours start again. They say Daenys is horrible and mean, that she is stonecold and never speaks to anyone. They say when she does talk, it is only with a sneer on her face.

No one sees it is just a defense mechanism. She is shy and uncomfortable and this is the only way she knows people will leave her in peace.

Daenys sits in her throne next to Visenya, as a noble drones on and on about some kind of problem with land, a trivial matter, Daenys sighs. But the way he is describing it, you would think he has lost a limb.

The whispering and jeering grows louder, and Daenys hears the words _fat_ and _ugly queen_ fall. She knows they talk about her. Ignoring them is becoming harder and harder. Lady Argella sees the young queen is on the point of snapping, to cry or be furious, she doesn't know. 'Excuse me.' Daenys interrupts. Rhaenys and Visenya look at her with eyebrows raised, Visenya boring a hole in her back. Her sister is not happy. But Daenys has had enough. 'I have some matters to take care of, if you'll excuse me'. Daenys stands up, robes swishing behind her as she goes to the door.

'Daenys, where are you going?' Visenya snaps. 'This is highly inappropiate!' Rhaenys says as well, mentioning for the lord to continue. 'Queen Daenys has some matters to discuss with me about Storm's End, Your Grace. I requested a meeting with the queen.'

Daenys is touched by the gesture and throws a relieved smile at Argella who follows her.

Queen Daenys has no retainers, no ladies-in-waiting, no nobles lobbying for more power. She has however one person in her entourage: the Lady Argella.

Daenys decides life at court is difficult, but having a friend through it all makes it bearable. She and Lady Argella are pretty much inseparable afterwards.


	6. Chapter 6

**Where there is smoke, there is fire**

Daenys does not like her, this woman. Lady Eleonora is extremely beautiful, she could even rival Rhaenys. In the beginning Daenys did not really take notice of her.

Lady Argella is often at Aegonfort, and she has to be honest that the woman has become a dear friend. It makes the days a bit less bleak. Daenys has officialy been banned from any formal occassions which include ruling after she stormed out of the throneroom.

The nobles still snicker at that particular fight. That night, there had been a feast. Daenys, never really having been one for the whole charade of parties and fakery, had stayed as long as was acquired of her and had than had the intend to disappear.

She had not thought of Visenya following her. Her older sister had been furious, and hissed at her in the corridor that she was a spoiled brat. For the first time in her life, Daenys had snapped back.

' _Who do you think you are?' Visenya snaps, grabbing Daenys by the arm and stopping her on her way to her room. 'You have made a laughingstock of Aegon and Rhaenys. Of me!' she hisses at Daenys. 'It was already bad enough that Aegon had to marry you out of duty. But you cannot even pretend to be a good wife for once!' Daenys has heard enough. For weeks, even months, she has been mocked and ridiculed by the court, and not one of her siblings have tried to silence them. 'Than Aegon should not have married me!' Daenys screams back, Visenya shocked into silence for a minute. The silence is absolute, even in the room where the feast is held. 'I did not ask for this.' Daenys yells, pushing Visenya away and tearing her arm lose. 'I only ever wanted to be left alone.' Daenys says again, this time more quiet. Aegon bursts through the door, Rhaenys following not far behind. Her brother says nothing, but only looks at her with that disapproving gaze of his. 'You think we wanted you for a third wife? Our stupid, boring little sister?' Visenya snaps again. Daenys starts walking away, long hair swishing in unison with her robes._

 _She stops a bit farther away, and tears are pooling in her eyes, but she will be damned before she lets them fall. 'You should have left me at Dragonstone.' she whispers, walking with her head held high, not listening to her name being called by a more and more furious Visenya._

Visenya has not spoken to her since that night. Aegon always ignores her. And Rhaenys...well they barely spoke before she came here. Daenys is walking through the garden, documents in her hand that need to be read and signed. She does not see the stone that is protruding and falls over it. The papers go flying, and so does her crown. 'Your Grace!' a voice calls out, Orys Baratheon quick to help her up. 'I did not see that.' she admits. 'Are you allright?' Daenys smiles and shakes her head, takes the crown and dusts it off. 'I have been through worse.'

A shrill laugh cuts through the air, and it makes Daenys blanch. Next to Aegon stands Lady Eleonora, laughing at something the king said. Lady Eleonora's eyes fall on her for a moment, and a smirk grows on her lips.

This woman is not only here to take power, she is here to take Daenys' place. Daenys stutters an apology to Orys, stumbles into Rhaenys and than starts walking away to her room, hiding there for the rest of the night.

At four am in the morning she is still not sleeping because there is only one thing on her mind: Lady Eleonora is here to take her place and Daenys feels she might just succeed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Daenys the benevolent**

Lady Eleonora has become a permanent member of the court. There are already whispers going around that she is Aegon's mistress, and that Visenya and Rhaenys don't mind her in their bed either.

It makes Lady Argella fume and Daenys uncomfortable. Even now that her 'punishment' is lifted and she is allowed back into the throneroom, Daenys still does not show.

She tried one time, and the only thing that is branded in her mind is that Lady Eleonora had taken her place on her throne. She wears a necklace these days, some say it was gifted by Aegon. And seeing from the stone embedded in the necklace, it comes from Valyria. Daenys could not get her siblings out of her head that day. A relaxed Aegon, a laughing Rhaenys and even a smiling Visenya. It was the first time Daenys has felt such strong jealousy. To make sure she does not lose face, Daenys stops going to the throneroom alltogether.

Lady Argella helps her with ruling from her so called 'office', a room adjoining her bedroom where she treats everything to do with their people's health, money for the sick and needy. Rhaenys and Visenya have sicked this on her, since they hate everything that has to do with the budget for health. Daenys likes it. It makes her feel useful, even if only from a distance.

What the king and his sister-wives don't know, is that it has made Daenys loved by their people. While their innercourt may gest and laugh behind her back and call her the ugly queen, she is known as a different name by the common folk.

Though most have never seen her, and only know she is known for her beautiful hair, they have started to call her an entire other name. She has made sure the water is clean, that the sick and needy get enough money to survive, and that makes the common folk like her.

Most people like to call her the benevolent one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Never cross a dragon**

It is a beautiful day today, Daenys admits. She cannot concentrate as she sees the sun shine behind the glass, making her feel warm and drowsy. Lady Argella quietly argues that they are more than on schedule with the documents and since they have no meetings today which include Daenys' area of ruling, they decide to spend some time outside.

The gardens around Aegonfort are coming nicely along, and Daenys has already a favourite place where she likes to go. She and Argella spend some time walking in the gardens, but Daenys is feeling free today and wants to go _outside_ of Aegonfort.

They slip away when no one sees it, because what queen goes mingle with the common folk?, and walk through King's Landing towards the fields surrounding it. They have no jewellery on, they have donned simple clothes, and since the King and his sister-wives are not the only ones with silver/blonde hair, Daenys dons a cape to throw over her silver locks and gone they are.

It is interesting to see how they live, their people, and Daenys is happy to see the sick and needy are taken care off. They take some food with them, go out of the gates and walk for what seems like hours. They stop under a tree which looks out over the fields surrounding them.

'It feels very nice.' Argella smiles, as she lies down and has the sun warm her face. 'I would sit on a particular cliff at Dragonstone and lie there for hours as well with the sun shining on my face.' Daenys remembers, a wistful smile on her face. They spend hours under the three, laughing and for once forgetting they are ladies of noble birth.

The sun is starting to go under when they go back, first stopping by the dragon pit. And the same shrill voice fills the air. 'You have got to be kidding me.' Argella mutters under her breath, but Daenys smiles encouragingly and walks inside the dragon pit. Vhagar and Meraxes are snoozing a bit further, eyes opening when the youngest Targaryen walks in. They look at her for a moment, recognition filling their eyes, and close them again. Lady Eleonora is making big gestures, but what ticks Daenys off is that none of her siblings is accompanying them.

There is one strict rule that rules at court, which cannot be broken. Never go to the dragon pit unless one of the Targaryen's, which means Aegon, Visenya, Rhaenys or even Daenys, is with you. And that is exactly what Lady Eleonora has done. She and a band of about five ladies have gone into the pit, and Meraxes and Vhagar don't move, but Daenys can tell they are getting agitated.

Eleonora's loud voice makes Vhagar grumble, and her eyes open, looking intently at her, as if she is prey. Before Vhagar decides she has had enough and makes the ladies her next meal, Daenys decides to intervene. 'Lady Eleonora!' she calls out, said lady turning around. She stops laughing immediately, beautiful grey eyes turning cold, a sneer taking place on her lips. 'My queen.' she says, and does not even bow, which makes Argella bristle. 'Do you not know the rules of the court? You curtsy before a queen. Lady Eleonora has been praised for her intelligence, but apparently the praise was too high?' Argella says, Eleonora turning red. 'Why should I bow to a queen that has no power or influence or even some semblance of a relationship with her siblings?' she sneers, but Daenys ignores the snickers and laughs, she is more concerned with getting them out of the pit. Balerion is not here, but if he returns and decides Eleonora offends him, he will _burn_ her. And than not even Daenys can make him listen.

'We can discuss this later. You need to leave!' Daenys motions, pushing Eleonora out of the way, towards the exit. She is not having it and pushes Daenys back, who falls to the ground. 'My queen!' Argella gasps, the hood having fallen off her head, her silver hair fanned out around her. 'Not such pretty hair after all. You have some mud in there, My queen.' Eleonora sneers again, petty smile on her face.

The jeering of the group women is changed into wails and cries when a roar is heard above them. Daenys closes her eyes, knowing what is to come. Balerion roars again and lands, dust and rabble flying into the ladies faces. They are all silent, looking with big eyes at the dragon. This is not the day to cross him, Balerion is in a bad mood. Argella swallows and kneels immediately, not looking any of the dragons in their eyes. Meraxes and Vhagar are awake now, curious what will happen.

Balerion grumbles, some smoke escaping his mouth. He looks around and than his gaze is locked on Eleonora. He screeches again, this time making everyone cover their ears and slowly starts to move towards the ladies, intelligent eyes intent on her. 'Kneel, you fools!' Argella snaps, making most of the ladies kneel. Everyone but Eleonora. She is frozen in fear, wide eyes looking at Balerion. The dragon is having none of it and his giant head comes right next to her, mouth opening and hissing right next to her head. Eleonora is whimpering and looks about ready to cry.

Daenys decides enough is enough. She stands up, doesn't even flinch when Balerion hisses at her as well. She steps before Eleonora, takes his head and pushes it back. 'Balerion.' she asks, said dragon still quietly hissing at Eleonora. ' _Please._ ' Daenys whispers in old Valyrian, the dragon finally closing his eyes and stepping back. Daenys stops before him, his humongous head stopping right before her. They look each other in the eyes for a minute, and the dragon finally rumbles. He has always had a particular fondness for her and that saves them. He pushes his snout against her head, a hesitant hand patting him. 'Kneel, Eleonora!' Argella shout-whispers, Balerion looking at the frozen woman and roaring again.

Eleonora kneels finally, sobs wrecking her body. Daenys feels bad for a moment. She scratches Balerion on his nose, who bumps his snout once again against her cheek. _'Go on further, you big bully.'_ she fondly whispers, Balerion rumbling one more time and stepping away, huge talons and wings vibrating with every step.

That is the first and last time anyone ever went into the pit without permission.


	9. Chapter 9

**You have made your bed, now you must lie in it**

A silence falls over the throneroom, the court holding a baited breath. Eleonora and her ladies are black from sooth, ash and dirt, Balerion's roars still heard in the distance.

Rhaenys is pacing, her disapproving gaze is mirrored in Visenya's icecold glare. Eleonora would be death if looks could kill.

'We gave you one rule.' Rhaenys says, voice deadly silent. 'One rule! Never go into the pit alone without one of us. The most important one that you decided to ignore!' Rhaenys snaps, voice growing louder. 'What gives you the audacity, the right to even go there?' Rhaenys asks, furious gaze locked on Eleonora. 'What gives you the right?' she hisses, the ladies behind Eleonora flinching at the fury in her voice.

'Well, we wanted to see the dragons and since you were not here, we...' 'SILENCE!' Visenya's voice is like a whip, effectively silencing everyone. 'You are lucky Balerion didn't eat you. You are lucky Daenys was there to calm him down. Balerion's fondness for our sister is the only thing that saved you.' Rhaenys continues, finally sighing and sitting in her throne.

Visenya, who is sitting on the Iron throne, looks with a furious gaze at Eleonora. 'And what gives you the right to disrespect our sister? Your king's _wife_ and _queen_?!' Daenys looks up in shock; this is the first time Visenya, hell even one of her siblings, has stood up for her. 'Well, she was not exactly wearing the garb and...' Visenya growls and hits her hand on the side of the throne, hard, the sound reverbating in the room. 'And that gives you the right to disrespect her?! Do not think because our brother has given you some attention that you will take Daenys' place.'

Eleonora shuts up at that and goes red. 'You do not exactly get along great, Your Highness.' Eleonora's brother points out in the crowd, seeing everything they build starting to crumble. Visenya snaps her gaze on the young man, and even Rhaenys is fuming now. 'How we get along with our sister is none of your business. The fact of the matter is that she is your third queen and that you will respect her! Do you understand?!' Visenya snaps again, the silence in the room deafening.

Aegon slithers out of the shadows, walking to the Iron throne, Visenya moving so that he can sit. His head is put in his hand, a silence falling over the court. 'Daenys.' he finally says, 'Come here, sister.' Daenys swallows but walks up, still in her simple clothes. 'Do enlighten us. What happened?' Daenys is unsure, but she sees no mockery in Aegon's eyes, only seriousness. 'Lady Argella and I went out of Aegonfort. We went for a walk in the fields.' A collective gasp goes through the room again, Visenya glaring at the crowd. 'Daenys.' Rhaenys sighs. 'I felt locked up in here. I wanted to go out, since it was a beautiful day.' she goes on.

'Ofcourse. You always have loved to go outside.' Aegon answers. 'Than...' 'When we came back, Queen Daenys saw Eleonora and her ladies in the pit. Queen Daenys tried to get them to go away, since she knows how the dragons hate to be disturbed by anyone but you.' Argella interrupts. 'Eleonora made some unkind comments, that Queen Daenys was pretty much worth nothing. Queen Daenys tried to push Eleonora towards the exit, Eleonora pushed her back. Queen Daenys fell.' Argella continues.

'You know that pushing or even touching a queen without her permission is punishable by death?' Visenya interrupts, Eleonora swallowing. 'Yes, Your Grace.' 'Balerion came and got angry. What however disturbed me the most is that Eleonora refused to curtsy for Queen Daenys and when reminded of etiquette, implied Daenys was not important enough.' Rhaenys is silent, Visenya gives of a furious vibe but Aegon is by far the worst. The king is silent, a deadly vibe coming off of him. 'Daenys?' he asks, his youngest sister growing more uncomfortable by the minute.

'I'm sure Lady Eleonora did not mean it like that, Aegon.' Daenys answers. ' _Daenys_.' Aegon hisses this time. 'It is true.' Daenys sighs. 'That is what happened.'

Daenys closes her eyes as Aegon stands, and so do her sisters. 'Treating Queen Daenys as if she is worth nothing is the same as implying me and my sisters are worth nothing. Eleonora, you will be stripped of any favours you got, including that necklace you got. Your brother will be demoded to his previous position. I do not want to see your face here for the next month, do you understand?' Eleonora looks up and sputters. 'But Your Grace!' 'Do not finish that sentence or I'll add two more!' Visenya snaps again. Eleonora is silent. 'As for you five, you will be Daenys' new ladies-in-waiting. If I even hear a whisper that you are defying her, you will answer to me, do you understand?' Aegon says again, the five ladies nodding with shame and embarassement. 'The hearing is over for today. You may leave.' Rhaenys finishes, clapping in her hands.

'You are coming with me.' Aegon mutters, grabbing Daenys by the hand. 'I trust you will lecture Lady Argella, Orys?' The hand of the king nods and steers his wife the other way. Aegon takes Daenys to his office, Rhaenys closing the door behind them when they are all in the room. 'As for you sister...' Daenys looks up, wringing her hands nervously. To her shock, Aegon grabs her chin and makes her look up. There is only gentleness and a certain tired fondness in his gaze. 'Promise me you will not go outside of Aegonfort again without telling anyone, yes?' Daenys sighs. ' I wanted to feel free. The walls were making me feel as if I was locked in a cage.' she admits. 'We can understand that, Daenys.' Rhaenys answers. 'But what if something happened to you? You are still a queen.' Rhaenys finishes, a small smile on her lips. 'Promise us you'll tell someone when you leave and you will take a guard with you. It will make all of us less worry.' Visenya asks, her fury and anger gone.

Daenys is quiet for a few moments and than nods. 'I will, I promise.' Aegon finally smiles and lets her chin go. 'You may leave than, Daenys. Have a good night.' Daenys nods and smiles, whispering a good night to her siblings. And to her surprise, they all answer.

It confuses her, what happened. But she figures that it is a start. For the first time in a long while, she feels enthusiastic about the future..


	10. Chapter 10

**Magavin the great**

A month has passed and Lady Eleonora has come back to court. She looks even more beautiful, has humbled somewhat, and has Aegon wrapped around her finger again in no time.

Daenys decides to let it go, for since their little argument, her siblings have not exactly changed, but their blatant disgust and disappointment is gone. They do not talk much, but when Daenys comes by Rhaenys in the hallways she at least offers a hello. When Daenys accompanies Visenya one day to a neighbouring house that has just pledged their loyalty, her sister barely says anything, but she offers a smile several times.

She sees Aegon even less than before, but when she does see him, his cold attitude has vanished. When her siblings sit in front of the fire one night in Aegon's living room which is directly connected to his bedroom, and Daenys joins them because she is tired of the loneliness and the nightmares, they look up in surprise, but they do not say anything. It is the first time in years there is no cold tension in the room when they are all united, only a peaceful calm. And though Daenys understands they might never like each other, or Aegon might never love her like he does Rhaenys and even Visenya, at least it is better than before. She is content, and that is more than she can wish for.

The only thing that is working on her nerves are her ladies-in-waiting. Daenys has tried to be nice to them, and she knows they do not like her, but this cold hate is something she is not used to. They never talk to her, or whisper and mock her behind her back, and there is always such a cold tension that even the North seems warm in comparison. Before, Daenys only experienced this when in the throneroom or when in her siblings' presence, but now it is from the moment she wakes up. It makes her feel stressed, anxious and has made her lose more sleep than she thought. She looks tired and sickly these days, much like when she was younger.

She has often at night woken up, sweating and anxious, a tight knot in her belly. It takes all her willpower not to go to Aegon's room, wake him up and beg him to assign her ladies-in-waiting to someone else. But if it stays like this, she will. She will beg her brother if she has to, pride be damned.

It is after such a day, when Daenys is feeling suffocated, anxious and so stressed she thinks she might lose her mind, that she meets her. The Weeping Dread. Daenys has run away from Aegonfort, after one of her ladies-in-waiting has dumped water on her. Daenys was about to cry, Lady Argella is not here to keep them in check (because Seven Hells that woman is scary when she is mad!), and she flees. She has had enough.

Daenys runs through the doors of Aegonfort, her name called out by the guards behind her, for there is a storm coming, one of the most dangerous ones that has yet been. The rain is coming down hard, the wind is blowing through the trees, the sky is pitchblack. Daenys is sopping wet in a matter of seconds.

Still she runs through the fields, thunder rolling in and even lightning starting to strike the ground. She stops in the middle of the field, miles and miles of crops moving in tandem, the wind the only thing she hears. It is blowing so hard she can barely make out the thunder and lightning.

Daenys begins to understand she might be in danger. She is in the middle of a field, with no trees or other objects to attract the lightning, and the storm is growing in volume. Her anxiety is replaced by fear and when the lightning lights up the entire field, she starts to cry.

For she has seen a shadow behind her, it is huge, and she is scared to turn around. Daenys closes her eyes and tries to calm her heart and turns around anyway, because she is curious. If dead is waiting for her, she will face it, scared or not. She opens her eyes and for a moment, the world halts. She hears nor feels anything anymore. She does not feel the rain beating down on her, nor the wind painfully blowing against her cheeks and hair. She only sees intelligent yellow eyes looking intently at her.

Daenys blinks. So do the yellow eyes. Than she sees it is attached to a humongous black head, and that head is attached to a humongous body and wings. She blinks again. She would have thought it was Balerion, for the dragon before her is almost an exact copy, only the yellow eyes and the green/yellow wings are different. The dragon has also green fins on it's body. It's head comes closer, breathing right in Daenys' face. A calm comes over her, her fear and anxiety gone.

She knows it that instant, she has found her dragon. The dragon blinks again, and Daenys just _knows_ she is female. The dragon pushes her snout against Daenys' belly, said girl shuddering from the cold. The dragon turns and spreads a wing over Daenys' head, so the rain stops beating down on her. She follows the beast as in a trance, walking for who knows how long. They come to a giant stone structure, a stone hanging a bit over them. Daenys is ushered inside, the dragon lying before her, and effectively blocking her from the rain and wind.

Daenys lies next to the dragon's side, under her wing and begins to warm up. She does not remember much, falling asleep soon after, and waking up with a high fever in her room a few days later. Even Aegon has a worried expression on his face, Lady Argella is holding Daenys' hand.

The light is too bright and her head is so heavy she feels she might fall down from the bed if she moves. She moves her head away towards the wall, Rhaenys' lips pronouncing her name, but she is already dragged down in the darkness again. She does however have one thought before she falls unconscious again. _Magavin._ That will be her name. A roar is heard in the distance, and Daenys just knows that Magavin approves.

That is the last thing she knows in a long while.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope deferred makes the heart sick**

It is days later that Daenys wakes up, with a head that feels like it's going to explode, but she wakes up. The sun is calmly shining through the window, the wind softly blowing through the curtains.

'My Queen.' she hears a voice sigh, her friend sitting next to her bed. 'Argella? What happened?' she asks, voice scratchy from not being used in days. 'What do you remember, Your Grace? Do you want some water?' Argella asks, taking the jug on the nightstand and pouring some water into a cup. Daenys nods and sits a bit straighter up, taking the water with a grateful smile and sipping from it. 'I ran into the fields and there was a storm?' Daenys whispers, wrecking her brain for memories. It is blurry but it comes back. _Yellow eyes._ Argella nods.

'You were found in the dragonpit, the morning after the storm, hidden under Meraxes' wings. You were wet and had such a high fever that everyone thought you were dying. King Aegon...King Aegon had already sent a letter to your parents you were ill and you were probably not going to make it. Your mother was very distressed when she arrived.' Argella offers, Daenys looking on in confusion. 'My mother? My mother is here?'

Argella helps her sit up a bit more, arranging the cushions so that she feels more comfortable. 'Your father and mother arrived two days ago. Your mother has finally gone to get some rest. Up until tonight, everyone thought you were going to die. It is only this morning your fever broke.' Daenys coughs, shuddering. 'Yes, I feel gross. Can you run a bath? I'll feel a bit better once I have cleaned up.' Argella nods and snaps her fingers, one of Daenys' ladies going towards the bedroom.

'I want them gone.' she whispers, her disgust for the women growing. It is _them_ that drove her so far. 'Your bath is ready, Your Grace.' One of her ladies answers, but Daenys slaps her hands away when she tries to help her up from the bed. Daenys stumbles to the bathroom, and it takes ages before she is there and gets into the tub, but she wants them gone. She is fuming, her anxiety, sleepless nights and stress not forgotten, and maybe she is petty, but she wants them to suffer.

She takes a long time to get dressed, but she manages. She puts a simple purple dress on, braids her hair so there is a braided bun construction on the top of her head, puts a simple tiara on and she is ready. She leaves the rest of her hair lose, softly blowing in the wind.

Daenys is fuming and angry, and her angers reaches it's boiling point when she sees the five ladies are still present. 'Get out of my sight.' she hisses, and later on when she thinks about it, she will admit she overreacted. The ladies share an unsettled glance with each other. 'GET OUT!' she screams, throwing the first thing she can find (a vase) in their general direction. The ladies gasp and turn around. 'She is crazy. Absolutely crazy!' they whisper in fear, door opening and running out. Lady Eleonora than comes in, followed by Rhaenys and Visenya. Another vase is thrown in the direction of the door and misses Eleonora by a few centimeters. She stumbles back into Rhaenys, who stumbles into Visenya. 'What the?' Visenya murmurs.

'Queen Daenys, are you allright?!' 'GO AWAY YOU DUMB BITCH! GO SEDUCE MY BROTHER A BIT MORE SO YOU CAN TAKE MY PLACE!' Daenys screams right in Eleonora's face, throwing a book at the lady. It is Visenya that grabs it out of the air, and throws it to the side.

'Daenys what is going on?' she asks, the disapproving tone back in her voice. 'GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! YOU TOO!' Daenys screams at her sisters, pushing Visenya and Rhaenys also out of the door. The door is slammed shut so hard that the walls tremble.

'We need to talk to Aegon, right now. It seems to me Daenys has lost her mind.' Visenya mutters, Rhaenys feeling worry for the first time in long. They have heard the tales about Targaryens that have gone mad. It is the curse they carry alongside their name.

The day is fading into night, the setting sun bading the room into a red light. Daenys is left alone in her room, hands bleeding, every vase or thing she could throw smashed on the ground. She is finally calm, having let anger and other repugnant feelings out, things she has felt for years.

She feels...empty. The door cracks open, a welcome sight in the opening. 'Daenys?' her mother asks, Daenys starting to bawl again. Lady Valaena is quick to shush her daughter, remembering the tantrums Daenys would throw when she was little. She was all in all a gentle child, but when she lost it, she _really_ did. Than came the screaming, throwing and crying. Daenys calms down after a while, her mother binding her hands.

'I do not belong here.' Daenys whispers. 'I want to go back to Dragonstone. I'm tired of having to defend myself to the entire court and my own family. I'm tired of hearing people jeer and mock me behind my back, feeling stressed and anxious and losing sleep over it.' She whispers again, eyes red from crying, her mother a reassuring presence next to her. Daenys puts her head in her mother's lap like she used to do when she was little, Valaena combing through her daughter's hair with her fingers.

'I am not...I am not made to be queen.' she finally admits, the thought that has been plaguing her for months finally spoken out loud. 'Hush, my darling. Everything will be clearer in the morning.' Valaena mutters, Daenys' breath evening out.

Behind the door stands Rhaenys, thoughts a jumbled mess. Their sister's mental condition is worse than she thought, never haven given much thought about the remarks her youngest sister has endured these last months. Rhaenys walks away, jaw set in determination.

 _I am not made to be queen._

She has a sister and a marriage to save.


	12. Chapter 12

**You save me I save you**

The ladies are gone the next morning that Daenys wakes up. Her room has been cleaned up, her broken objects replaced by others. She feels refreshed, though she thinks back with embarassement at her tantrum yesterday.

It had been coming for a while, but she would have preferred to have a nervous breakdown when no one was around to see it. The ladies had it coming, but Daenys does admit she should apologize to Eleonora. Though they have had their grieveances in the past, Eleonora did not deserve to be screamed at like that and have a vase thrown at her head.

Daenys wonders if she has some of the madness her forefathers are known for in her veins. Only time will tell, she supposes. A knock on the door interrupts her thoughts, Lady Argella's head peeking around the door. 'Your Grace?' she asks, Daenys smiling at her. 'How are you feeling?' Daenys sighs and shrugs. 'Better than yesterday, I'll admit.' Argella walks in and opens the curtains, sitting on the edge of the bed. 'King Aegon and your parents would like to speak to you.' Daenys nods and sits up. 'I do have some explaining to do.'

Daenys feels still ashamed but Argella's sunny demeanor makes her feel better in an instant. Daenys prepares herself, not bothering to do her hair or put a crown on. Her hair is lose on her back, a simple black dress and black shoes on her feet. Her breath hitches a moment when she stops before Aegon's door, but knocks anyway.

'Come in.' she hears a gruff voice say. Daenys opens the door, Orys and Aegon looking up from the documents they were discussing. 'Your Grace. How are you doing?' Daenys offers a weak smile, still looking tired but not as sick anymore. 'I'm well, Lord Orys.' He nods, and than Daenys' gaze crosses that of her father. His mouth is set in a disapproving grimace but Lady Valaena smiles encouragingly at her.

Daenys sits in a chair before Aegon's desk, her hands clasped together in her lap. 'We wish to speak to you, Daenys. Not only as your king but also your brother. I heard you had a nervous breakdown.' Aegon says, cutting through the silence. 'Embarassing us again, more likely.' her father interjects, but Daenys nods. 'I did yes. I understand how you are feeling, father. I am even ashamed of myself.' she whispers, looking at her fingernails. 'Why?' Aerion asks, disapproving look on his face gone. 'I am not one to throw with things and scream at people, normally. But the last few months have been _trying_ , to say at the least.'

'You did that a few times when you were little.' Lady Valaena offers, looking out of the window. 'Your father or Aegon never noticed because you only ever showed that side with me. You bottle everything up and when you've had enough, you explode.'

'Still, she should not have reacted like that.' Aerion answers, Daenys' head hung in shame. 'And what is this about you not wanting to be queen?' Aegon asks, brow creased in confusion. 'I do not belong here, Aegon.' Daenys answers. 'Wha-' 'I am not made to be queen. You know it, Rhaenys knows it, Visenya knows it as well. Even Father and mother know it. I should have stayed at Dragonstone.' Daenys interrupts. 'The court laughs and jests behind my back. You know they do!' she says when Aegon tries to tell otherwise. 'You know they do.' she whispers.

'What do you want me to do, sister?' Aegon asks, frustration clear in his voice. 'I feel content here, I cannot deny that. But Dragonstone will always be my home. It is the one place I know I can be myself.' 'You want me to send you back? My own sister and wife? What message would that send to my enemies?!' Aegon snaps in frustration, but Daenys knows it's not directed at her. He is frustrated because he cannot help her.

'I think that would be for the best.' Daenys confirms. 'You will stay here. I have to admit Visenya, Rhaenys and I have not been the most welcoming either. If I promise you I will try harder to make you feel at home and make sure the court stops making fun of you, will you at least try to make yourself at home? If in a few months you still feel the same, I'll allow you to go back to Dragonstone.' Aegons offers, Daenys thinking for a minute and nodding. 'You promise?' Aegon nods at her question. 'You have my word.' 'I will try to fit in more.' Daenys decides, Aegon nodding and a small smile showing on his face. It makes Daenys' heart beat painfully in her chest. _Seven Gods, he is breathtaking!_

'If that is all, I'd like to leave.' Daenys asks, Aegon nodding. 'For what reason?' Aerion asks. 'I need to apologize to someone.' Daenys says in a determined voice, throwing a smile at her parents and Aegon and leaving the room. Interest peaked, Aegon opens the door and calls out at his sister's back 'Who?!'. Daenys turns around and grins. 'Lady Eleonora.'

Days later, when their parents have departed to Dragonstone and the peace has somewhat returned to Aegonfort, Daenys decides to join her siblings in Aegon's living room. She knocks on the door, a clear voice telling her to enter. 'Daenys!' Rhaenys says in surprise, a pleased smile on her lips. 'Can I join you? Sleep eludes me tonight.' 'That makes two of us.' Visenya groans, hands massaging her head. Her sister's stern expression doesn't waver, but she makes place for Daenys to sit.

A silence falls over the room, Rhaenys embroiding something, Aegon going over some documents and Visenya reading a book, a warm fire crackling in the fireplace. Daenys lets the fire warm her feet, a cup of tea in her hands. She sips it, feeling her head is starting to feel heavy. 'Oh yes, I meant to tell you.' Daenys breaks the silence, causing her siblings to look up. 'I met a dragon the other night, during the storm.' Rhaenys and Visenya share an astounished look, Aegon's gaze boring in Daenys' head, their sister still looking at the fire. 'Is that so?' Visenya asks, prodding for her sister to continue. 'Mmm.' Daenys humms, eyes slowly closing. 'What did it look like?' 'Her. It's a female dragon.' Daenys corrects, having it harder and harder to keep her eyes open.

'She was big and had these yellow/green wings and yellow eyes.' Rhaenys' mouth falls open. _Don't tell me!_ 'There was one thing that shocked me more though.' Daenys says, eyes slowly closing. 'And what is that?' Rhaenys asks, suspicions slowly confirmed.

Daenys yawns and closes her eyes, head lying on the edge of the couch she is curled up in.

'She reminded me of Balerion.'


	13. Chapter 13

**Like an extension of your shadow**

Daenys starts to notice a shadow always seems to follow her. Most of the court leaves her alone now, since Visenya has snapped at them to keep their mouths shut.

Daenys is happy to be left alone, just her and Argella again. Her ladies-in-waiting have been moved to Rhaenys and Visenya, and divided as they are, their nasty habits have dimmed down. Eleonora is still at court, but she has stopped to pursue Aegon, as she is madly in love with someone else.

She has confided in Daenys that her brother forced her to seduce Aegon, in the hope of becoming his new wife, and though she thinks the King is a good ruler and can be friendly when needed, her interest stops there. Eleonora is not exactly a friend, but she has started to visit Daenys in her office, and soon asks to be her lady-in-waiting.

Daenys is a bit shocked by this, but decides to let the past be the past, and accepts the offer after consulting with Argella. Argella is mistrusting in the beginning but over the course of a few days, lets down her walls and grows on Eleonora.

Since Aegon has been crowned official king by the High Septon, the construction of the Red Keep is well under way. Daenys has moved from her room to her own wing, with a beautiful view on private gardens just for her.

It is a rare sight, the court agrees in whispers, the entourage of the third queen. Most of the time, walking in the middle of their trio you have Daenys, like today.

She almost always dons a black or purple gown, her hair is most of the time left lose as well. The court agrees that Daenys is much more like Visenya, she wears just enough jewelry to be recognized as queen and that is it. She has an array of silver crowns, studded with black or purple rubies, fastened on top of her head by a difficult braided bunconstruction. Her crown is often accompanied by a silver necklace with the Targaryen sigil in it (a gift from Aegon, they whisper) and long silver earrings with black or purple teardrops at the end. (Daenys also has a pair of extremely big earrings with the three-headed dragon designed in it, a gift from Rhaenys for her coronation, but she only wears them at official business. They are too beautiful to be damaged).

She has only a few rings on her fingers. She has her wedding ring, and two other rings on her right hand. It are two silver rings, one with a three-headed dragon and one with a black stone as black as the night (A gift from Visenya, they murmur). Daenys is all in all the most modest queen of the three.

Lady Argella is often in the same fashion as her queen, but she is always dressed in black. The Lady of Harrenhal has her hair almost always in a long braid, and only wears a silver tiara with black stones in it as well. There is only one thing that points to her birthhouse, a necklace with the sigil of House Harrenhal/Baratheon in it.

Lady Eleonora is still beautiful, with her grey eyes and beautiful blonde hair, but she is much more modest these days. Most of the time she dons gowns of a dark blue, her hair lose with braided knots on top of her head. She as well wears a silver tiara but with blue stones, and only has one ring that identifies her as Daenys' lady-in-waiting. It is a ring with a blue stone in it, gifted by her queen. Eleonora ignores the whispers, it is weird they say, that it is _she_ of all people that is part of Daenys' entourage.

Daenys ignores the whispers, gives Eleonora an encouraging smile, and off they go, out of King's Landing. Daenys walks for hours, followed by Argella and Eleonora, a shadow always in their near vicinity. In the beginning she wondered, but she knows now. She wonders when she will show herself.

Daenys stops in the middle of the field, holding her hand up, motioning for Argella and Eleonora to step back. 'What is it, My Queen?' Eleonora asks, her gown in her hand and retreating. 'Go back further, Argella and Eleonora. _She_ is near.' Daenys says.

Argella has understood, now only remembering Daenys has not informed Eleonora yet of her new friend. They hear a screech above them, it sounds more like a crossing of a wail and someone weeping, and the hairs on their arms stand up. Argella and Eleonora are quick to bow, their nervousness shared by Daenys.

Magavin has not showed herself in weeks, and Daenys is nervous. The wind picks up as the she-dragon lands, a cloud of dust and grass flying up. The dragon makes a sound in her throat, her teeth showing. She starts stepping forward towards Daenys, the girl standing still as a statue. Magavin lowers her head and soon intelligent yellow eyes cross with Daenys' gaze.

'Magavin.' Daenys says, the dragon lowering herself and making a sound-like purr. Daenys smiles finally, nervousness forgotten, and pets the dragon over her cheek (can you even call it that?), the she-dragon closing her eyes in contentment.

' _Long time no see, my friend.'_


	14. Chapter 14

**G** **ive the rough edge of one's tongue**

Daenys only starts to notice after a few days that there is an eerie silence in the Keep. The tension can be cut with a knife, and she wonders what might be the cause of it. Could Aegon? No, she shushes herself, there is no way he could have found out.

When she goes to the throneroom that day and sits down into the throne next to the Iron Throne, she can tell Aegon is in a foul mood. He has always been one of few words, but the vibes he is giving off are almost deadly. His eyes bore into Daenys, but she refuses to acknowledge it. She knows he will come to her in due time if she has done something wrong.

What worries her more, is that Visenya seems to be in a black mood as well. The fury and anger radiate off of her sister, and even the court is scared to say anything. Aegon snaps at anyone who dares ask a question and Visenya is rapping with her fingers on the arm of her throne, the clinking of her rings against the steel making an awful sound. Even Daenys' hair stands up.

She decides to give up after a few hours and leaves. The Hand of the King looks at her as well, and it is the first time he has looked at her with so much anger and fury. So it must be _something_ she has done.

Daenys is quick to go to her quarters, summoning Argella on the way, thoughts going back to that night a few weeks ago.

' _My Queen?' a voice interrupts the silence, the sun going under in the distance.'Yes Eleonora?' Daenys responds, looking up from a book she is reading.'I would like to ask you something.' Daenys nods at her lady-in-waiting, noticing she seems nervous.'There is someone I am meeting tonight. My brother is not allowed to know it. If he asks, could you tell him I stayed with you?' Daenys looks at Eleonora for a moment, and than finally nods.'Who are you- It is your secret lover, isn't it?' Eleonora nods, red warming her cheeks.'Why not be open about it?' Argella asks, interest peaked.'He is of a house lower in fortune than mine, Your Grace. My brother would never accept it. That's why we have been meeting in secret. He asked me to marry him, Your Grace. We are going to elope tonight.' Eleonora admits, Argella squealing in joy. Daenys smiles at her new friend, patting her on the shoulder.'You'll need witnesses. I know a septon that will bind you together without asking too much questions.' Daenys murmurs, looking up in thought. 'Your brother will have to accept your marriage if I am your witness. For I am queen and I allow this union to take place.' Eleonora bows, tears in her eyes. 'Thank you, Your Grace!' Daenys shakes her head, motioning for her to get up. 'I always have loved a fairytale. Prepare your belongings, Eleonora. I know where to send you where you can stay until we have found a way to address your marriage to the court and your family. It is a place where no one will find you.' Eleonora nods and runs out of the door, going to prepare herself. 'Where is this place?' Argella smiles. 'It is a cottage, gifted to me by my mother. Not even Orys knows I own it. I will not tell you where it is, only that Eleonora will be safe from her brother's anger when he finds out.'_

 _They don black capes and disappear in the night, Eleonora having her belongings and enough money to survive for a while outside of the court. Their horses gallop into the night, Daenys at the front. A shadow flies over them, and Daenys knows in her heart that Magavin is accompanying them as well._

 _They stop two hours outside of Aegonfort, before a Sept. A young man steps forward, and even Daenys has to admit he is handsome. He has brown curly hair and some of the bluest eyes Daenys has ever seen. She can tell from his attire that he is from noble blood, though compared to Eleonora, not from such high blood as her. Eleonora is quick to dismount, running into her lover's arms. Daenys dismounts as well, the young man bowing when he sees who it is. 'Your Grace.' he bows. 'Eleonora has told me about your situation. I will be witness to this union so they cannot say it was a secret affair.' Argella coughs. 'Well it will be secret, but they cannot say it was without permission since you were there.' The young man nods and stands up. 'I cannot thank you enough, My Queen.' Daenys hushes him, motioning to the Sept._

 _They walk inside and see the septon, Daenys nodding at his presence. Eleonora and her lover, Thomas of House Riverworth, are quick to be married, Daenys standing as Eleonora's witness and Argella as Thomas' witness. They cheer to the young couple's wedding, and than Argella brings them to the cottage. Daenys waits at the Sept for hours, Argella eventually coming back. They have to hurry, for the sun is coming up in three hours, and they have a journey of two hours at the least._

 _They gallop the whole way, their horses tired when they arrive. They are quick to clean the horses, passing by the maids that are starting the early shift, and quickly go back to Daenys' room. Both don their normal clothes, Argella falling asleep in a chair next to Daenys, said queen sleeping before her workdesk. When the maid comes to wake them up in the morning, she sees them sleeping in their chairs, and when Orys asks where Argella was, she answers she helped the Queen late into the night, which seems to be right since she was found sleeping next to Daenys._

'Do you think they know?' Argella whispers, as she sits down next to Daenys who hands her a cup of wine. 'I have a feeling they do. Even Orys seemed to be furious.'

They can only wait, but Daenys has a feeling the peace she has built with her siblings will be quick to crumble if what she fears comes true.


	15. Chapter 15

**Spill the beans**

 **AN: House Tally, House Riverworth and House Droughtden are made up houses for the sake of this story, and the fact that Eleonora** **'s mother was the sister of the Lord of House Tully is made up as well! I hope you enjoy! - QueenNothingness**

When Daenys goes to the throneroom that day, followed by Argella, the tension seems even worse. Argella doesn't even dare to look at her husband, quick to stand beside Daenys when she sits down.

Aegon and Visenya come in, followed by Rhaenys, who seems confused about what is happening. She has been to Dragonstone, visiting their parents, and has only now returned. She sits next to Visenya, thoughtful look in her eyes.

The first to seek audience is Barren of House Tally, Eleonora's brother. House Tally is one of the houses under the rule of House Tully, but Eleonora's mother was sister to the Lord of House Tully, so House Tally has a certain influence and fortune. Barren looks at Aegon and waits for his sign. 'I ask for your help, Your Grace.' Aegon nods for the Lord to continue, Lord Barren's gaze resting on Daenys. 'I come to seek your help for my sister, Lady Eleonora. She has been gone for weeks. They say she told everyone she was going back home, but she never arrived at our stronghold. I fear for her safety.' he continues, Rhaenys starting to understand what is happening. 'She was last seen weeks ago, about two hours away from Aegonfort, in the company of a young man and two hooded figures.'

Visenya's gaze snaps to Daenys and Argella, but both ladies refuse to look her way. 'I recently found out my sister was married in secret to this man, whose identity is unknown. I fear he has seduced my sister with promises of love, while he has only married her for her money. If any of you know anything about this, than I beg you to tell me.'

Daenys can tell the man's concern is not sincere, he is only concerned for his sister since she is just another card he can play for power.

'But that would mean your sister has eloped.' Murmurs rise up between the nobles, Barren fuming in silence. 'She did not elope.' Argella interrupts the murmurs, silence quickly falling over them. 'And how do you know that, Lady Argella?' Barren asks, eyebrows raised in anger.

Argella opens her mouth to answer but Daenys stops her. 'Your sister did not elope, she got married in a correct ceremony.' Daenys says, heartbeat raising. Barren looks in shock at the queen, Argella closing her eyes for what she knows will come. 'I know this because I was there. So was Lady Argella. When Lady Eleonora asked me, I gave her my blessing. I approve of their union, and I and Lady Eleonora were present as their witnesses. That makes the marriage binding.'

Murmurs and cries of shock errupt at the back, Visenya and Aegon snapping their gaze to Daenys. 'Where is my sister?' Barren asks. 'I have the right to know!' Argella looks in disgust at the man. 'She is safe, that is all you need to know.' Lord Orys bristles, grabbing his wife by the arm. 'Argella!'

Daenys stands up and grabs her friend by the other arm and tears her out of Orys' grip, pushing Argella next to her. 'I will not tell you.' Argella answers.

' **DAENYS!** ' Aegon roars, standing up in anger, Iron Throne almost falling on the ground. 'Scream all you want at me, Aegon. I will not tell you.' Daenys defies her brother. 'Your sister will come back in due time, when you have calmed down.' Daenys says to Lord Barren, grabbing Argella by the arm and dragging her friend with her.

They are quick to go to Daenys' living room, both knowing that Aegon and Orys are furious. Daenys has barely sat down, before Aegon storms in, followed by a bristling Orys and Visenya. 'Daenys.' he hisses, Daenys refusing to look in his eyes. ' _Look at me sister._ ' Aegon snaps in High Valyrian, grabbing her chin, but this time it hurts. She is sure it will bruise if he does not let go. 'Let me go, you are hurting me!' Daenys snaps back, pinching Aegon in his arm in the hope he will let her go.

'Let her go, Your Grace!' Argella comes to Daenys' defense, tearing on Aegon's arm. 'You and I need to talk, wife!' Orys snaps as well, grabbing Argella by the arm. Argella does not back down, pushing her husband back. 'Allow us to explain!' Orys wants to snap at his wife, but sees she is obstinate, and eventually comes up with another idea. He grabs Lady Argella by her legs, and throws her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

'ORYS!' Daenys hears her friend scream, but she knows she will be fine. Orys is too smitten with his wife to hurt her. He will yell at her, be angry for a few hours and than it will be forgotten.

Aegon and Visenya are another matter. 'Why?' Visenya hisses, standing next to Aegon. 'You hated her not even two months ago and now you are helping her elope?' When Daenys refuses to answer, Visenya bristles and feels her old fury rising. 'ANSWER ME, DAENYS!' Visenya roars in her face. Daenys has had enough and in a rush of adrenaline, tears her chin out of Aegon's hand and pushes him back.

'Stop screaming at me.' she says, deadly calm. 'Scream at me all you want Visenya, I will not tell you.' 'Why?' Aegon hisses again, furious gaze locked on his youngest wife. ' _It is not because I was forced to marry into a loveless marriage, that true love does not exist._ ' Daenys snaps back in High Valyrian. ' _She is in love with him, and so is he with her. Houses, nobility and rules be damned!'_

Aegon stays quiet, his usual friendliness and fondness gone. Only a cold mask stares back at her. 'Queen Daenys, since I cannot bear to see your face here at court, I am sending you away.' Daenys' mocking laugh fills the room. 'Finally!' she grins mockingly, true feelings shoved away behind lock and key. 'You will accompany Queen Rhaenys to House Droughtden, who have recently sworn their allegiance. Than I won't have to see your face here again. Afterwards, you will be send back to Dragonstone. Hidden away, out of our sight. As you said, you are not fit to be my wife nor to be a queen.' Aegon sneers, and Daenys has to admit it hurts more than she thought it would.

Aegon is quick to turn around and go out of the room. 'I hope it was worth it.' Visenya hisses, before following her brother. Daenys has it difficult to keep her tears at bay, but she is sure it was worth it. It may have destroyed any lingering feelings or respect her siblings had for her, but if she had to chose, she would do it again.

Love is something worth fighting for. Of that, Daenys is sure.


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome back desperation, my old friend**

It is early in the morning two days later when they leave. At the head of the procession you have Rhaenys and Daenys, both still too tired to say much to each other. Daenys wonders why Rhaenys has not taken Meraxes with her and when asked, Rhaenys tells her she feels Meraxes needs some time to rest.

She did fly with her to Dragonstone after all. Rhaenys admits she has spent more time on her dragon's back than anything else and has decided that arriving with a dragon in tow might frighten House Droughtden. They have just pledged their alliance, and though they are not as important as the Great Houses, they still have a standing army of at least 20,000 men. They are the owners of quite a big territory, so this alliance will be beneficial to Aegon.

Argella accompanies them as well, silent since they have gone away. Apparently her hope that Orys would not be too mad has been crushed. Since he has yelled at her for hours two days ago, he has not spoken anymore to her. He has not even come to say goodbye when they left.

Argella is sure this storm will also blow over, but she does not like to leave when they have had a fight, she admits to Daenys later on their journey. They are silent for a long while, the sun pleasantly warming their face. 'Do you regret helping Eleonora?' Daenys finally asks. Argella thinks for a moment and than shakes her head. 'No.' she says. 'We did what was right. I would do it again.' Daenys laughs and nods.

'What are you talking about sister?' Rhaenys asks, urging her horse to slow down. Rhaenys has no one else to talk to, and the journey is boring, and the fact that Daenys and Argella get along so well makes her feel lonely. Apart from Visenya, Aegon and Orys, Rhaenys has never really had such good friends outside of their house.

Yes, there are the men that try to seduce her with pretty words and offerings, and they will do her bidding when she asks, but their intentions are not sincere. She knows they expect something in return, power or _something_ else (though Rhaenys has never betrayed her husband by letting another in her bed, and she is not going to start now). The nobles that accompany her, men and ladies-in-waiting alike, work on her nerves. She orders them to advance and decides to stay with Daenys.

Her little sister seems to feel fine even though she has had a major fight with her siblings and Aegon wants to send her back to Dragonstone. Rhaenys will be damned if she lets that happen. Her sister has started to grow on her, she had never thought Daenys had such a strong and good personality. Her sister is still plain, and shy and uncomfortable, but she has also grown fierce. It makes Rhaenys want to get to know her better.

'We were talking about Lady Eleonora.' Daenys offers, Rhaenys smiling at her. 'Yes, do tell. What happened?' Rhaenys' mouth is hanging open by the time Argella and Daenys have finished their story.

'Damn, Daenys and Argella, you two have some courage! I do not know if I would've dared to do such a thing!' Rhaenys admits, Daenys smiling at her. 'I have always had a soft spot for true love!' Daenys admits, Argella snickering at the young queen's admission. 'Queen Daenys, hopeless romantic!'

'There is nothing wrong with that!' Daenys playfully huffs. 'Don't you think Rhaenys?' Rhaenys smiles as well and nods, grateful that Daenys tries to imply her in their conversation. Maybe because she knows all too well how it is to feel like an outsider, and that realisation makes Rhaenys sick to her stomach. She suddenly understands Daenys must have felt like that for years.

'Are you well, Your Grace?' Argella asks, noticing Rhaenys' quietness. 'I'm fine, Lady Argella. Do tell a bit more about your fight with Orys.' Argella opens her mouth to finish her story when Rhaenys holds up her hand. 'Quiet!' she whispers, Argella and Daenys immediately quieting down. 'What is it?' Daenys asks, taking her sword Dancing Dragon, by the hand. She is not perfect in sword's play, but she can defend herself. Her father made sure of that.

'Something is not right. You stay here, I'm going to check it out.' Rhaenys answers, ushering her horse to the front of the procession. 'Stay with me, Argella.' Her friend nods, but she can see she is nervous. The horses dance around in nervousness as well, so Daenys knows her sister is right. 'Do you hear that?' Argella looks to their right, looking out over the rolling hills. 'It sounds like an army.'

'What?' Their reveree is broken when at once at least one hundred men come running down the hill, right to them. 'What? Oh no!' Daenys gasps, taking a battlestance as good as she can. She hears Rhaenys ordering the soldiers at the front as well. 'Ready yourself, Argella!' Daenys screams over the noise at her friend, who also has summoned a sword out of nowhere.

There seems to an eerie silence for a few moments, and than the men clash into the soldiers that have formed a protective line around their monarchs. The sounds of battle are nauseating and Daenys defends herself as good as she can, slashing away at the soldiers that come for her. She hears Argella curse and than scream and while she is momentarily distracted, several men come for her. Her horse is spooked and starts bucking, and before Daenys knows it, she is on the ground.

'Argella!' she calls for her friend, driving her sword in a soldiers' belly. 'Where are you?' she screams again. 'Queen Daenys!' she hears a desperate shout. Argella is surrounded by at least five men, and she is not that good a fighter that she can take them all on. Daenys sees a noble and several ladies-in-waiting fleeing, calling after them to warn Aegon.

She stands up, does not hesitate for a second and barrels into the men's unsuspecting backs, causing several of them to fall over. They fight as best as they can but they tire out, and soon they are surrounded. Daenys is taken by the arm and dragged away, Argella right behind her. 'RHAENYS!' she screams in fear, and she hears an answering shout of her name further away, but there is nothing she can do.

That is when Daenys understands she and Argella are utterly alone, and this time there is no one to save them.


	17. Chapter 17

**The spoils of war**

 **AN: A Happy Easter to everyone! I wanted to thank all of you as well for your nice reviews! ^^ See these chapters as a little present. - QueenNothingness**

Daenys is thrown into a cell and time passes, but she does not know how long she is there. She gets food and water once a day, and she hears voices. Sometimes she thinks she even hears Argella, but she is not sure.

She sings or hums songs to keep the silence at bay, and in those moments, it is the only thing keeping her sane.

Than one day, the door to her cell is opened, and she is forced outside. They take her to a room where she is bathed and put into black pants and something that resembles a long black dress that comes to her knees. Her hair is washed and braided and they give her her sword, and eventually she is pushed into a long corridor. She than sees her friend Argella, who looks tired and thinner than before, but all in all fine. She dons the same clothes and same hairstyle.

'What is even going on here?' Argella whispers, after they have greeted each other. The doors open and they are forced onto sandy ground. 'What the?' Daenys' fear is confirmed. They are standing in a giant arena. The House Droughtden is known for holding fights in this arena. 'They want us to fight in the arena? Against what or who?' Argella whispers, but Daenys admits she does not know.

'There they are, the Targaryen Queen and the Lady of Harrenhal!' a voice shouts, the noise in the arena quieting down. 'You know, my father asked for Daenys' Targaryen's hand in marriage. But you know what Lord Aerion answered? He said our house was not worthy of a lady of the House Targaryen!' The arena is filled with people booing, Daenys starting to understand what is going on.

'Than I proposed my sister's hand to Aegon as a fourth wife, and he _also_ refused! Now, the third Targaryen queen will fight to the death in the arena!' This claim brings cheers and applause. 'We will see how your husbands like that, ladies! It is nothing personal, I assure you!' Daenys looks up and spits on the ground. 'You go fuck yourself, you coward! Come down and I will show you what fighting with a Targaryen means.' Daenys taunts him, but the lord just laughs and sits down. 'Where is my sister?!'

'Wouldn't you like to know that? Begin!' he says to the master in the arena, who makes the crowd go crazy. Daenys and Argella are surrounded by tons of men, soldiers in full armour while they have barely any clothes on. So this is his plan. He wants them to fight to the dead against dozen of soldiers and probably will send their heads to Aegon afterwards.

'We cannot win this!' Argella murmurs, tears pooling in her eyes. 'Queen Daenys!' she murmurs in desperation, Daenys taking her friends' hand and squeezing it. 'Do not despair, Argella.' But even Daenys has to admit their future is bleak.

Argella snaps out of her desperation and a hard expression comes on her face. 'We will not go down without a fight. It was an honour serving you, Queen Daenys. It was a pleasure calling you my friend.' Daenys nods and says the same, gripping her sword a bit tighter and taking a battlestance.

The soldiers surround them and slowly inch closer, they are too many to count. The first one runs to them with a battlecry, Argella parrying his attack and Daenys quick to spear her sword through his neck. They take them on like this, one by one, Argella attacking them and Daenys finishing them off, while all the while defending each other.

Even the Lord of Droughtden has to admit their teamwork is impeccable. The soldiers keep on coming however and they tire out. Daenys is panting, the hair is coming lose from her braid and she does not see the man that is coming for her.

A blinding pain pierces her side and Daenys screams at the top of her lungs, seeing a dagger is jutting out from her side. She manages to tear it lose and impales the man with it, blood gurgling out of his mouth. 'Daenys!' Argella shouts, her shout of her queen's name also changing into one of pain, as a dagger slashes across her arm. 'ARGELLA!'

An evil laugh comes from the tribunes, high up in the air. 'What will you do now? Tell me, Ugly Queen?!' he cackles. Daenys' arm is wrenched to the side by another soldier and another scream of pain leaves her throat, as it is the arm on her wounded side.

Her scream is answered by a roar high in the air, a roar resembling a wail and someone who is weeping at the same time. The soldier that is holding Daenys' arm stops tearing at it, their fight momentarily forgotten. Daenys looks up as well, her mouth falling open in disbelief when she sees who it is.

A shadow falls over the arena, the wind picking up as the beating of wings is heard. A roar sounds again and this time the shadow lands. Magavin looks around for a moment with burning yellow eyes, the giant arena barely big enough to hold her. Her tail swishes down on the tribunes, causing several fatalities already. Magavin sees the soldier tearing at Daenys arm and does not hesitate for a second.

She tears the soldier away from Daenys and throws him in the air, a spiral of fire coming from her mouth and burning the man alive, who is still falling down. Magavin breathes fire around her, effectively burning everyone around them. The she-dragon turns around, tail swishing anxiously and Daenys suddenly understands she has come for her.

The young Targaryen queen runs around the dragon to her left, and starts climbing on the dragon on the back of her leg. Her wound in Daenys' side is throbbing and she manages to split her fingers open on Magavin's spikes one too many times. Eventually Daenys is seated, or more lying on the dragon's back, and she sees Magavin wants to leave.

'Wait, Magavin! Argella!' Daenys shouts, Magavin swishing her tail at the last soldiers that hold her friend captive. Argella does not hesitate and comes running but falters in her steps when Magavin screeches in pain.

The dragon has a spear in her neck, and it hurts like hell. Argella turns around and starts tearing the spear lose, ignoring the screeching Magavin. 'Argella! Hurry!' Daenys shouts at her friend, extending her hand. Argella runs around the dragon and starts climbing as well on Magavin's wing, grabbing Daenys who pulls her friend up. Argella screams in pain since it is her arm that has been wounded by the dagger, but eventually she sits behind the young queen and throws her arms around Daenys' waist.

'HOLD ON!' Daenys screams over the screaming and dying people in the tribunes, were it is chaos and people are being trampled. Daenys hands are a bleeding mess, but she grabs hold of the spikes on Magavin's back. _'Sōvēs.'_ she whispers in High Valyrian to Magavin, who shakes her head and readies to fly.

She has no place to start running here, since the arena is barely big enough to hold her. Magavin takes one, two steps while at the same time beating her wings, Daenys feels the wind pick up in her face, and soon they are gaining height.

The arena gets smaller and smaller underneath them, and she can feel the wind blowing in her face. Her fear is replaced by nervousness which is eventually replaced by butterflies and even Argella is quiet. Her friend is holding on for dear life to her queen, but Argella lets out a laugh as they fly over the arena. Daenys spots a bunch of horses galloping away, and sees it is Lord Droughtden and his sons.

Magavin seems to sense what Daenys wants and gains speed, going higher and than flying down, Argella crying out in fear. 'What are you doing? Going for the Lord?' Argella shouts over the whistling wind. 'Not especially. We just need one who will tell us where Rhaenys is.' Daenys grins sadistically, Magavin roaring out in approval.

Magavin swoops down and manages to grab one of the horses with her claws, quick to evade the spears and arrows thrown at them. They fly for a while, Magavin eventually throwing the horse down. The horse bucks off it's rider and gallops of, winnying all the way. Magavin lands, teeth showing at the man before them. The dragon lowers her head so that Daenys becomes visible.

'Please do not kill me!' he begs, sitting on his knees and holding his hands together in a begging gesture. 'That depends. If you tell me where my sister is, I might let you live.' Daenys hisses, Magavin hissing as well and still showing her teeth.

'She is in another arena further away to the South. You cannot miss it.' Daenys looks unimpressed, Magavin snapping her teeth together right next to the man. 'I swear!' he promises, tears falling out of his eyes. Daenys sees he is in fact only a boy, sixteen at the most, and scared to death. Daenys has never been one to be cruel, so she decides to let him go with a fair warning.

'You are not responsible for your oldest brother's madness. You may go. If I however find out you have lied to me, I will find you and burn you and your whole House alive. Do you understand?' Daenys says, the boy nodding in fear. 'Go.' Daenys says, the boy standing up and running away.

'That's what makes a good queen.' Argella says out of nowhere, having observed the exchange in silence. 'Knowing when to be merciful.' Daenys smiles and nods, patting Magavin's side. 'Let's go, Magavin. We have a sister to save.'


	18. Chapter 18

**M** **ess with the bull and you get the horns**

Daenys and Argella fly in silence, their silence only occasionally disturbed by a grumbling Magavin and the wind that is howling in their ears. Argella is silent, but her grip is firm. But even Daenys feels her shake and feels the blood soak her back and side, coming from Argella's injured arm.

Daenys tries to ignore the throbbing in her side and tries to concentrate on flying, but even Magavin feels nervous. She feels that Daenys is in pain, and it makes the dragon nervous. She blows smoke through her nose, Daenys softly patting the dragon on the side of her neck, seeing that the wound where the spear hit her has stopped bleeding.

'There it is! I see it in the distance!' Argella shouts over the wind. 'That is where they must be keeping Queen Rhaenys!' Daenys' resolve returns, ignoring the throbbing pain in her side. Magavin hisses and lets out a high screech, much like a wail, and it is answered by a roar on their right side. A silver dragon is flying at high speed to them, a roar coming from it's mouth. This time, Magavin answers the roar.

'Meraxes!' Daenys calls out, the dragon huffing as she flies next to Magavin. 'That means Rhaenys is probably in danger.' Daenys realises, the expression of joy turning into one a grim. Argella's silence is enough. They get closer and hear a scream of rage, Meraxes roaring in answer and diving like a silver demon into the arena. Magavin circles the arena, finally managing to land on one of the towers, which is barely big or strong enough to hold her, and stones start to crumble underneath them.

Meraxes has managed to get to Rhaenys who seems worse for wear and has some bruises, but all in all seems fine. 'Rhaenys!' Daenys screams at her sister. 'Take cover!' Meraxes screeches into the soldiers' faces and swishes her tail anxiously, eventually wrapping herself around Rhaenys.

Daenys feels Magavin ready herself, sitting up straighter and it seems like she is taking a deep breath, gathering all the fire in her belly. A vengeful smile cracks on Daenys' lips. Somewhere deep inside she knows half the people here are innocent, and they will probably die innocent, but Daenys is too tired, too sore and too far gone to care. Lord Droughtden has attacked her and her family, has locked her up and tried to kill her and now is trying to kill her sister?

She has had enough. She will have her vengeance, and she will make sure the House of Droughtden pays it's dues. And if some innocent people die, she can live with that she tells herself. War has never spared the innocent ones, and Daenys wishes she will be able to change that one day, but that is _not_ today.

The smile, turning into a bitter grimace, stays on her lips as she says the one word that seals everyone's faith in the arena. _'Dracarys.'_

The word is out of her mouth before she knows it, and Magavin breathes fire around her, spreading at lightning speed, the screaming and crying eventually turning into silence.

Rhaenys has managed to crawl on Meraxes' back and has gotten the dragon to fly up, flying lazy circles around the arena, calm now that her rider is safe and secure. Magavin roars again, the sound ending in a high wail, and she as well flies up, following Meraxes.

What they leave behind is a burning structure, the clouds of black smoke that rise can be seen for miles and miles ahead.

This is the one thing that Daenys will never forgive herself for having done, and though she probably would have done it again had she had the choice, it makes her guilt not any easier. The years that follow makes the ache dull, but she never forgets.

Everyone has their crosses to bear, and with the years that will pass by, she understands that this is hers.


	19. Chapter 19

**If you want peace,** **prepare for war**

Rhaenys is silent on the way to the Red Keep, but Daenys feels the relief radiating off of her sister.

'How are you feeling, Daenys?' Rhaenys calls out over the wind. 'I'm okay.' Daenys answers, but the wound in her side throbs as if to remind her, and she cannot help but wince. 'Did you get hurt?' Rhaenys asks again, seeing her wince and her bloodied hands.

'Nothing that I cannot handle!' Daenys shouts back. 'There is the pit!' The dragon's land one after the other, Meraxes first and going into the shadows, probably to sleep. Magavin is calm, lying down so that Daenys can get of her back, and if she stumbles a bit and almost falls over Magavin's talons, Rhaenys has the decency to not say anything.

Her sister has come for her and saved her, and Rhaenys feels gratitude and _other things,_ things she is not yet ready to say out loud. But she promises herself that she will make it up to her younger sister, if only to make clear she does appreciate Daenys more than she thought.

Argella stumbles behind them, the three women supporting each other and eventually they come to the Red Keep, the guards stunned by letting them in nonetheless. The Court is much emptier than normal, and a silence falls over them as Daenys stumbles to the Iron Throne, sitting down to take a much needed rest. Rhaenys plops down next to her, Argella even sitting down on Visenya's throne.

'My Queen?' a voice says through the crowd, Daenys looking up with tired eyes. 'Yes?' Rhaenys interrupts when the noble wants to continue. 'Where are Aegon and Visenya?' Rhaenys says, her voice seeming like a shout in the throneroom. 'They...when they heard the news you and your sister got kidnapped and taken prisoner, King Aegon, Queen Visenya and Lord Orys were quick to gather an army and went to them. That was yesterday.' Argella gasps, worry creasing her brow.

'Have a messenger send to Aegon and Visenya, that they come back. We can deal with House Droughtden later. Just tell them to come home.' Rhaenys mutters, a sigh leaving her tired and sore body. 'But Your Grace...' ' _Please.'_ a whisper interrupts them, seeing it is Daenys that asks. She is tired and worried, her hair shining a dull silver.

'Please, tell them to come home.' Daenys whispers, for once being sure that Rhaenys feels the same. The noble looks for a moment, his face softens and than nods with a stern expression on his face. 'As you wish, Your Grace.'

Rhaenys stands up, stumbling a bit. 'Court is over. You're all dismissed. Daenys, Argella come with me.' Rhaenys' voice brokers no argument, but Daenys knows her sister is weary.

They bathe in silence, and the three of them fall asleep on Rhaenys' bed, too tired to even say anything.

They take several days to just get into their normal routine, but there is a certain tension. They have heard nothing. _Nothing._ And it makes them all worry.

When the next morning a messenger bursts in, bloodied and full of dirt, the knot of worry in Daenys' belly becomes even tighter. 'Your Grace!' He calls out. 'What happened?' Rhaenys asks, quick to look up at the men.

'We were ambushed, Your Grace! The King never got your message. And now, House Droughtden has decided to attack King Aegon's army from both sides. Even with two dragons it is near impossible to win.'

Daenys gasps, her breathing labored, struggling for air. Argella reacts the same, and even composed Rhaenys struggles to breathe for a moment. 'Than we will go to them.' Daenys blurts out.

Everyone in the throneroom is silent, a pregnant silence falling over them. 'Daenys...' 'I mean it, Rhaenys! What if they die if we don't help them? Could you live with yourself knowing you did nothing to help them?' Rhaenys is silent, finally nodding. 'You are right. But there is a chance we will not make it out of this alive, Daenys.' Daenys nods, but she has made her decision.

'If I don't, at least I'll know I did everything I could.' Argella lets out a shuddering breath, but nods. 'House Baratheon is with you. I'll gather the men I have left and follow you into battle.' Murmurs rise up into the crowd, smaller houses speaking up and promising to follow them into battle.

Their army is small, and they might not win, but Daenys feels better now. As the sun rises that day, their preparations begin.


	20. Chapter 20

**We may stumble and fall but shall rise again**

The preparations take only a day, and they are quick to leave, for Aegon and Visenya are almost there, and if they want to help them, they need to catch up as soon as they can.

Before Daenys goes to battle, she looks at herself, and she must admit she is different. But she does not necessarily dislike who she has become.

Purple eyes look back at her, her long hair put into a difficult construction on her head, followed by a long silver single braid that falls down her back. She has a silver crown on, the stones shimmering with the red of the sigil of their House. She has a dress on with a turtle neck, a long black dress that fits her like a glove, accentuating all her curves, which reaches to the ground. But if you look closer, you can see it is armour that covers her dress, the red three-headed dragon proudly displayed on her chest.

Daenys sighs as she puts her necklace with the three-headed dragon on, the rubies in it's eyes glistening in the sun. Her sword is strapped to her side, black gloves covering her hands. The wounds are still too fresh, and will give her a better ability to hold on to Magavin.

When Daenys walks outside, there is much activity going on. Argella is dressed for battle, also in a black dress covered with armour, but her hair is in a high ponytail, the sigil of House Baratheon also proudly displayed on her chest. Argella nods at her with a grim smile, and mounts up on her horse, which is dancing around with nervousity.

They see that the procession of their army is starting to move, Argella at the front, and surprisingly as well, Eleonora and her new husband. House Riverworth has answered their queen's call, and though they have a standing force of only 500 men, they might make the difference.

As Argella's horse trots by them, followed by Eleonora who throws a smile at Daenys, and than her husband, Lord Thomas who grimly nods at them, Rhaenys and Daenys walk towards the dragonpit.

Magavin rumbles when she sees Daenys approach, the young queen seeing that the wound on her dragon's neck has healed well. 'We need to go. You will not like this.' Daenys says to the dragon, Magavin grumbling but lying down all the same.

Magavin does not fly up immediately, but she walks out of the pit, wings and fins on her neck vibrating with every step. Than she starts to run, her wings rising and starting to move, eventually jumping up from the ground. As Magavin flies over the army, roars start up.

Argella holds her fist in the air and screams out the words of House Targaryen. 'FIRE AND BLOOD!'


	21. Chapter 21

**Mess with a Targaryen, mess with the dragon**

This is only the second time Daenys flies, but she is honest when she says she feels giddy. Their army is not as big as the one Aegon and Visenya have assembled, but they are still slow, and Magavin has taken to fly in lazy circles over the army, Meraxes at the front.

Magavin who is just a little bit smaller than Balerion, is clearly annoyed that they go so slow. She grumbles every few minutes, and Daenys can feel the nervous tension shifting underneath her scales, in sink with every move that Magavin makes.

The dragon wants to fly, _fast_ , and put something on fire preferably as well. But Daenys holds back. Magavin can feel her riders hesitation, knowing that the Targaryen she chose is not one to like fighting and fire. Magavin _knows_ Daenys has nightmares about the arena.

'Daenys!' Rhaenys calls her over, Magavin flying at a leisure pace to Meraxes. 'Why don't you and Magavin scout ahead? See if you can spot Aegon and Visenya and maybe stop them?' Rhaenys smiles.

'But-' 'Magavin is making everyone nervous, even Meraxes. Allow her to fly some, sister. The first times you fly with your dragon should be enjoyable. Go ahead.' Rhaenys shoos with her hand, Daenys sighing and nodding.

' _ **Go on, Magavin.'**_ Daenys commands in High Valerian, the dragon picking up speed and flying higher and higher up in the air. They are quick to leave the army behind them, Daenys enjoying the feeling of being so high in the air.

She has flown with her mother, yes, but nothing beats the feeling of flying with a dragon that is all your own. Daenys can feel Magavin react to every little move she makes, and it makes her feel wonderful.

She is enjoying herself so much, that she does not see the battle at first. Magavin makes a keening noise in her throat, causing Daenys to look down. 'Oh no!' she can only gasp.

She sees two armies standing ahead of each other, in the middle four people are standing. Daenys makes Magavin go lower, still hidden by the clouds. Daenys recognizes Balerion and Veraxes in the distance, Magavin grumbling at the sight of her brother.

Daenys recognizes also Visenya and Aegon, and seeing from the gestures they are making, the talks are not going as well as hoped.

She sees Visenya and Aegon turn around, and hears horns blowing. She knows enough. They will battle each other, her siblings probably still thinking she, Rhaenys and Argella are still trapped.

Daenys makes Magavin fly like a wailing demon back to their army, alerting Meraxes and Rhaenys from far already.

She can only hope she will be in time to help.


	22. Chapter 22

**I warn you two times, the third time I strike**

'Rhaenys!' Daenys screams. 'We need to hurry!' 'What is going on?' Rhaenys shouts back, Meraxes clearly not feeling at ease either.

'Aegon and Visenya are going to charge into battle with House Droughtden! Their armies are evenly matched!' Rhaenys curses, waving to Argella and Lord Thomas. 'We need to hurry! Everyone, ready for battle!'

Argella steers her horse into a slow gallop, followed by Lady Eleonora and Lord Thomas, their army following, horses galloping and soldiers jogging behind them, the banners of House Targaryen, Baratheon and Riverworth waving proudly at the front, followed by the minor Houses.

They are quick to approach the field, the sounds of battle coming closer. Daenys has to admit she feels nervous, a tight knot in her stomach. She can only think, _what if they are too late?_

She knows Aegon and Visenya have an enormous battle experience and are not likely to die quickly, but she can see even Rhaenys is nervous, and that is never a good sign.

The procession stops at the end of the hill, Argella paling at what she sees. House Droughtden and the Targaryen are intwined, not discernable who is friend or foe.

They hear an angry roar, and Magavin can only answer in desperation. Balerion is on the ground, they have managed to chain him to the ground. Argella pales even more when she sees that Orys, Aegon and Visenya are in the middle, surrounded by hundreds of enemies. More Targaryen soldiers are dying, screaming in agony and pain. It is a bloody sight to be seen, mud and blood joining together on the ground.

'ORYS!' The scream leaves Argella's lips before she can think, and said man turns his head around in disbelief. Meraxes roars out, angry at what she sees. 'Daenys, fly up and attack House Droughtden from the back!' Rhaenys whispers, Daenys swallowing but steeling her nerves and nodding in determination.

'Argella, blow the horn.' Rhaenys says, mounting again on Meraxes. 'Targaryen army, to me!' Daenys hears her sister shout out, horns blowing as the army rearranges itself.

Daenys flies up and up, but she is low enough that she can see what happens. Lord Thomas, Lady Eleonora and Argella raise their swords, Meraxes beating her wings above them, their horses going into a slow canter, and than into a slow gallop.

There is a deafening silence as the army, under Rhaenys' and Argella's lead, approaches the battle that is already raging. Daenys can only look with wide eyes as they charge ahead, the silence still present and the tension ever growing.

' _Drop down, Magavin!'_ Daenys whispers in her mothertongue, the she-dragon gaining speed and dropping down fast. Magavin opens her wings again in time, so that they hover above the Droughtden army, the dragon building fire in her throat.

She hovers above the army, the Lord of Droughtden turning around with a stunned expression on their face, mirrored on that of Aegon and Visenya.

Daenys giggles in her head, an evil smirk cracking on her lips. 'Never underestimate your enemy, even if she is The Ugly Queen.' Daenys' voice rings loud and clear over the field, the silence only disturbed by the beating of Magavin's wings. 'I warn you twice, the third time I strike. Attacking my family was a big mistake.' Daenys says again, seeing in the corner of her eyes that Balerion has managed to break himself lose, fire building in his throat.

' _ **Dracarys.'**_ The word has barely left her lips, before her dragon breathes fire, the stunned cries changing into ones of agony when fire comes from the side as well. Balerion has heeded her command as well and is also breathing fire.

She hears hooves fast approaching, and before she knows it her army barrels into the enemy. It gives their tired comrades enough energy to continue.

The battle that follows is short but bloody. Daenys busies herself with breathing fire from the sky, aided by Balerion, Vhagar and Meraxes. The dragons have no mercy, especially Magavin, who is furious they chained her brother to the ground.

Magavin eventually lands with a thud, tail and fins moving with energy. She is somewhat calmer now, now that the imminent danger has passed and she has deemed everyone safe.

Daenys dismounts with ease, Magavin quick to barrel to her brother, blending into a circle of black. But Daenys can understand the relief. Magavin and Balerion are siblings, and they are the only surviving dragons that came from Old Valyria, so it is normal Magavin is concerned. Balerion is the last of her family she has left.

Daenys stands there for a moment, not knowing what to do. Argella has rushed to Orys, happy her husband is still alive. They whisper silently to each other, their relief evident.

Rhaenys is standing next to Visenya, grinning at her older sister, unshed tears in her eyes. Daenys decides to approach with caution, fight still fresh in her mind. Aegon turns around and looks at Daenys for a moment, but his coldness is gone.

'You found your dragon, Daenys?' he asks, extending his hand to her. She is stunned for a moment, but a smile eventually breaks through, her gloved hand clasping together with Aegon's. She turns to look at Magavin, who has managed to curl around Meraxes and Vhagar as well, a big heap of breathing dragon in her place.

'You could say that.' she smiles still, head shaking. 'You did well, sister.' Visenya compliments her, Daenys feeling her cheeks becoming red but nodding all the same. 'Lady Eleonora and your secret husband, I presume?' Eleonora laughs and curtsies, her husband bowing as well. 'This is Lord Thomas of House Riverworth, Aegon. He answered our call when we put the army together.' Rhaenys answers, Daenys nodding in confirmation when Aegon raises an eyebrow.

'We owe you a great deal, Lord Thomas and Lady Eleonora.' Aegon sighs and turns around, walking towards the survivors of House Droughtden. Visenya stands next to Daenys and links their arms together, Daenys blushing _again_. This the most affection that Visenya has ever shown to her.

They follow Aegon to Lord Droughtden, trailing behind their brother. 'Lord Droughtden, I am not one to kill people without a cause, but you leave me no choice.' Aegon says through clenched teeth. 'You attacked two of my Queens and the Lady Argella, who is the Hand of the King's wife. I can accept much, but that is something I cannot forgive.'

'Your father should have given your sister's hand to me long ago when he asked your father for it. But _did_ he? No!' Lord Droughtden snaps.

'He did not because your father and brothers are known to treat their wives and your sisters like they are dirt. Your father was known for beating your mother relentlessly, raping her when she did not submit, eventually making her kill herself.' Visenya hisses out. 'You will _excuse_ our father, _us_ , for protecting our sister from monsters like you. You are not worthy of a princess of House Targaryen, even less of our sister.'

Lord Droughtden curses, a vile smile coming to his face. 'If only.' Daenys is too late to see the man that is running to her, blade raised. 'Daenys, look out!' she hears Rhaenys shout, her head turning around in slowmotion.

Visenya pushes her out of the way and tries to block the blade, but a cry leaves Daenys' mouth all the same. The blade is sticking out from her side, her side that had been injured earlier and that has been throbbing more and more in the last few hours.

Visenya is quick to disarm the man, slicing his head off in a clean blow. 'Daenys!' Rhaenys says, taking the blade and pulling it out. 'Are you allright?' Daenys cannot speak from the pain but she nods all the same.

Coughing interrupts their conversation, blood sprouting from Argella's nose, eyes and mouth. Orys is stunned, calling his wife's name, but Argella is still coughing blood. 'Her arm!' Daenys whispers through her pain.

Gasps of horror ring through the crowd when Argella's arm is shown, the wound from a few days earlier black and infected.

'That was a little surprise from us. Those blades were poisoned.' Lord Droughtden snickers.

'Visenya?' A whisper comes from Daenys' mouth, blinking at her sister. Blood is falling from her eyes and nose, and also starting to come from her mouth. Daenys starts coughing, having it difficult to breathe.

'DAENYS!' Rhaenys calls out in fear, Visenya quick to catch her when Daenys stumbles. 'Daenys, stay with me. Come on, little sister, listen to me.'

Visenya's voice fades to the background, Aegon's voice cutting through the wailing and hissing of Magavin, alerted of her riders state. _'Daenys. Stay with me.'_

The Gods know she wants to, but it is too much, and Daenys closes her eyes. The blackness is a welcome reprieve from the burning pain.


	23. Chapter 23

****Hi everyone,****

 ** **A little disclaimer to erase some doubts. As some of you may know, there is a story which resembles mine, that is called " Four Crowns."****

 ** **It's come to my attention that some may think that the storylines are eerily similar.****

 ** **Rest assured that these are not copies of each other.****

 ** **GwennynGwanunig and I " coproduced" our stories together, as in I helped her form the basic storyline of her story and she helped with mine.****

 ** **We like to bounce ideas off to each other, and it both came to our attention we wanted to write a story about what it would be like if Aegon married a third woman, one that is nothing like Rhaenys and Visenya. (^-^)****

 ** **I helped GG write the story of Lysei, the character in her story and she helped me write the story of Daenys.****

 ** **We are both aware the stories have some similarities, but they are two separate stories. We wrote the stories at the same time but mine happened to be published later.****

 ** **So if some points may be similar in both stories, this is normal, for me and GwennynGwanunig wrote our stories together a while ago.****

 ** **GwennynGwanunig**** ** **happened to publish hers first.****

 ** **This involves only " Four Crowns". Other stories by other authors were not written with us.****

 ** **Her story is awesome by the way, if you like mine, go check hers out! :)****

 ** **Yours truly,****

 ** **QueenNothingness****


	24. Chapter 24

**I have no tears left, so wake up, so that I can smile again**

 **AN: You should all listen to Ariane Grande** **'s 'No Tears Left To Cry', it is awesome! And yet again, thank you for all your kind reviews. I'm a bit shocked you all like it so much - QueenNothingness**

Time seems nonexistent when you are trapped in darkness. Daenys has no idea how much time passes, only that she wants to sleep longer, if only to forget the burning pain.

She often feels as if she cannot breathe, and sometimes she thinks she hears her siblings' voices, but they are wrong, as if they need to come through a thick cloud of mist.

Daenys does not know weeks go by, and she does not wake up.

Rhaenys has taken to sit next to Daenys' bed as often as she can. In the beginning they were by her side continuously, sure she would wake up soon enough. But days have grown into weeks, and while Daenys and Argella their condition has not worsened they do not get better either.

The maesters said it only needed time, but as time ticks away, even they have no reason why they won't awaken. They recon the fact that Argella and Daenys walked around for days with poison in their body is one of the reasons, but even than it is taken much too long.

Argella and Daenys seem to be asleep, only their wretched appearance making clear something is wrong. Both have lost the shine in their hair, have lost too much weight, and look sick and on death's door.

Sometimes Visenya wonders if their little sister will ever wake up. The thought of Daenys never opening her eyes again is too much to bear. Visenya sighs and looks up at Rhaenys, who has fallen asleep next to Daenys.

The alternative is not much better. So they wait, growing more desperate day by day, hoping.

Magavin is getting more and more agitated every day, but still her rider does not move. And than one day, Magavin disappears.

Balerion is in a foul mood, for his sister is gone, and even the dragon does not know when she will come back.

Maybe underneath all the pretense, Magavin is grieving as well.


	25. Chapter 25

**Writhing in pain, I think of you**

 **AN: Lady Eleanya is a name I made up. The name of Lord Daemon's wife is not known (not on the wiki at least ;) ) - QueenNothingness**

It is the first time Daenys can move. But something isn't right. This is not reality, she understands. This is different. A dream, maybe?

Daenys walks around in the room, which looks much like their home at Dragonstone. She is barefooted, and walks into the living room. The fire is crackling softly, and Daenys' mouth falls open when she sees who it is.

'Grandmother!' Daenys laughs, running into the woman's awaitening arms. Grandmother Eleanya seems to have grown younger, but Daenys recognizes her face. 'It is good to see you, child.' Her grandmother says, sitting next to her.

'Where am I?' Daenys asks, enjoying the feel of the crackling fire. 'You tell me, my sweet. You have grown so strong and beautiful.' Daenys sighs at that. 'I don't know, I'm still not as good as Rhaenys and Visenya.'

Her grandmother sighs as well. 'You are different, but that makes you unique. Tell me, what do you want to do? Do you want to come with me?' Her grandmother asks, eyebrows raised. 'I..sometimes I think it would be easier if I just gave up. Living is difficult and hard, most of the time.'

'Death is easier, you are right in that regard.' A voice interrupts them, Daenys smiling when her grandfather, Lord Daemon, stands next to her. 'It's been a long time, Daenys.' Daenys nods and hugs her grandfather as well.

'I need to show you something.' Lord Daemon extends his arm, Daenys linking their arms together and walking out of the living room, through the corridors, Lady Eleanya not far behind. Lord Daemon opens a door and than they are standing in a dimly-lit room, filled with portraits.

'Is that me?' Daenys asks, mouth dropping open. She looks at the portrait at the right, it is her with Magavin, the dragons eyes seeming to glow. When she looks to the left, she sees herself with her parents, when she was still younger.

What shocks her the most, is the portrait in the middle. It holds Daenys and her siblings, but she seems older there. Aegon stands behind her, face expressing his telltale fierce look. Rhaenys stands to her right, and Visenya to her left. What shocks her the most is herself. She looks a few years older, and more beautiful. The look on her face does it. It is an expression of fierceness and courage, much like the face Rhaenys and Visenya have on the portrait. Aegon's hands are clasped on her shoulders, Visenya and Rhaenys both holding their hands together in the same posture as her. What she remarks is that they all wear the same ring.

A ring with a three-headed dragon, eyes all shimmering like spun silver. 'What?' Daenys is still gaping.

Her grandmother laughs.

'The portrait on the left represents your past, the portrait on the right represents what you are now, and the portrait in the middle represents what you could become, if you decide to live.'

'What will you do, Daenys?' Lord Daemon asks.

Daenys is silent for a few minutes and than a smile grows on her lips. 'It was good seeing you, Grandmother, Grandfather. But I need to go.' Her grandparents both nod and smile as she waves goodbye.

'I never doubted you.' She hears Lord Daemon mutter as she walks to the light that comes from the end of the corridor. 'You are _my granddaughter_ after all.'

Daenys decided in that moment that she will keep going forward, not looking back for a moment. She has seen what she can become, and deep in her heart she knows she is capable of it.

The light is blinding for a moment. She hears a roar in the distance, much like a wail and someone weeping. _Magavin._ Than Daenys' eyes fly open and she _breathes_.


	26. Chapter 26

**Whisper my name**

 **Hi everyone! My apologies for the long wait! Like I mentioned in An Evening Tale, I have been sick and needed some time to recover. I have also needed some time to get back into the story. It is only one chapter, but more will follow! Just so you know I'm still alive and kicking. *^* - QueenNothingness**

Magavin can feel it, the moment Daenys opens her eyes. The dragon has been slumbering, still not having returned to King's Landing.

She eats enough to survive and for the rest just sleeps. It seems Magavin has given up living until her rider wakes up.

Magavin's eyes open in shock when she feels _something_. She is sure, Daenys is awake. The dragon does not waste any time and takes to the sky, roaring out in joy.

Daenys is disoriented at first. She does not know where she is. She sees she is lying in bed, and smells fresh flowers on her nightstand. She tries to sit up, but understand she can barely lift her arms, so she just looks around dumbfounded.

The door opens and a cry leaves someone's lips, Lady Eleonora quick to run to Daenys. 'Your Grace?! You're awake!' Daenys wants to ask what is going on, but only a puff of air leaves her mouth. She huffs and lies back down into the cushions, wanting to move. Eleonora fills a cup with water, helping Daenys drink it up.

Daenys feels only now how parched her throat is. 'I should go to the King and tell him you're awake. I'll be right back!' Eleonora turns around but a sound leaves Daenys' throat. 'A...Argella?' she eventually manages to whisper, but Eleonora has to hold her ear to Daenys' lips so she can hear what she is saying.

'Lady Argella woke up about a week ago, Your Grace. The maesters deemed it better for her to recover at home. Lord Orys has gone back to Harrenhal with Lady Argella so she can get better. I'm sure she'll come back from the moment she is able to, especially now that you're awake.'

Lady Eleonora bolts out of the door, leaving Daenys alone with her jumbled thoughts. Daenys hears something breathing, and her heart jumps when she sees it is Magavin. Daenys wonders how the dragon has managed to wring herself in Daenys' private gardens, since they are way to small to hold the dragon.

Magavin's humongous snout comes through the window, effectively blocking out the sun. The dragon breathes softly, but Daenys can almost feel her relief. It is with great difficulty that Daenys manages to slide out of bed and her knees buckle several times, body shaking with the strain, of lying weeks down without moving.

Daenys stumbles over to Magavin's snout and drapes her whole upperbody over it, arms encircling the dragon. Magavin is quiet now, and they stay like that for a while. Eventually Magavin pushes Daenys back to her bed, head going back outside.

The she-dragon flies up, and Daenys sees she has destroyed half the plants and flowers in her private garden, but she feels it was worth it.

Her dragon knows she is alive and that is what matters. Hearing from the happy screeches and roars she hears moments later, she is not the only who is happy Magavin has come home.


	27. Chapter 27

**I** **'m not okay without you, and I finally dare to admit out loud**

Daenys is sitting back in her bed, having managed to take a book and though she is not able to hold it up, she puts it on her lap and tries to read it like that. Her eyes are drooping close in moments, but a sound gets her out of her daze.

In the doorway stands Rhaenys, and Seven Gods does she look bad!, hair half done, bags under her eyes terrible. Rhaenys does not say anything, and to Daenys' shock, her sisters' underlip starts trembling.

'R...' _'You idiot!'_ Rhaenys shout at her, tears leaking out of her eyes. 'Why did you not tell me you were injured at the arena?' Daenys gives her a blank look, Rhaenys shaking her head and hugging her little sister. 'You had us _so_ worried. You have no idea.' Rhaenys whispers, her younger sister finally wrapping her arms around Rhaenys' middle.

'I'm sorry.' Daenys manages to whisper, closing her eyes. 'I...' 'Don't talk, sister. I can feel you are barely able to stay awake. I'll go and get Visenya and Aegon, I'm sure they'll be happy to see you too.' Daenys lies back down and nods, Rhaenys running out of the room.

Daenys drifts off for a while, but she does not really know what to make of her sibling's reaction. Rhaenys has never been so _sentimental_ , but Daenys does not know how long she has been out. She thinks it might have been days.

The door creaks open again and she hears footsteps come closer. _'Daenys.'_ his voice is still as strong as ever, not betraying any kind of emotion. She groans but manages to open her eyes and there is her brother and husband, still looking as handsome and steadfast as ever. Visenya is standing behind him, stern look on her face. But there seems to be relief in her gaze as well.

Daenys will remember later, his eyes have never been so clear.

A silence falls over them, as Aegon sits on the chair next to her bed. Daenys' wellknown uneasiness comes back, but Aegon does not seem to mind. He just keeps on staring, a neutral look on his face. Visenya is still standing at the edge of her bed, both her siblings clearly not knowing what to say. Their argument is still fresh in mind, and Daenys wants nothing else than to mend their relationship, if only to find the peace and contentment back she felt for months.

' _Daenys.'_ He says again in High Valyrian, but his next sentence is stopped by a whisper. _'I'm sorry.'_ Daenys whispers, memories of regret and guilt coming back.

Aegon's eyes crease in confusion and Daenys feels her eyes becoming heavy, turning her head towards the wall, too tired still. _'What did you mean? Daenys?' H_ er brother rumbles, hand grabbing hers on the bed. 'Daenys?' Visenya asks, cool hand appearing on her forehead. 'She has a fever.' Visenya says over Daenys, taking a cold cloth and putting it on her forehead.

Daenys closes her eyes but a final whisper comes out. It makes Aegon and Visenya uneasy, and sleep comes with difficulty that night.

 _I am sorry I am not the wife or sister you deserve me to be._


	28. Chapter 28

**It is never too late to mend**

The next time Daenys wakes up, days have gone by again. To her surprise, she is not lying in her own room, but in Aegon's.

She could recognize the opulence of this room anywhere and the bed is _huge_ , big enough for four or even ten to fit. She is speechless, a blush appearing when she sees she has another nightgown on than last time she was awake.

'Your Grace! You have awoken again.' a voice says, and Daenys recognizes one of her former ladies-in-waiting. She crunches her face in confusion, but before she can react the door opens again.

'You will leave my sister to rest. She needs to recover.' a voice says, coldness clear in the voice. Visenya stands there, arms crossed over her chest, eyes boring into the lady's back. 'But, Your Grace. Queen Daenys needs to be prepared for the court and I'm sure she wants to take a bath as well.'

'I think I can manage.' Visenya sneers. _Wait, Visenya will do what?!_ A voice whispers in her head.

'Now get out of my sight. Tell everyone I do not want anyone to come in here without my permission, am I clear?' The lady-in-waiting opens her mouth to respond, but decides against it and bowes, gaze crossing that of Daenys.

Visenya's telltale ponytail is in a low bun, a circlet lying on her brow. To Daenys' pleasant surprise Visenya is wearing the earrings Daenys had gifted her years ago, certain her sister had hated them.

Her sister crosses her hands before her stomach, gaze falling on Daenys. Said Targaryen's stomach flips nervously. 'How are you feeling?' Visenya eventually asks, but there is no anger in her voice. Daenys shrugs. 'Voice still not recovered?' Daenys shakes her head.

'I think you'll feel better if you take a bath.' Daenys lets out a breath and manages to nod, embarassed she cannot even get out of bed without any help.

Visenya grabs her by her arm and helps her crawl out of the huge bed, mattress moving in tandem, and it is so squishy and soft Daenys falls back when she crawls to the edge. A surprised laugh leaves her mouth and even a small grin cracks on Visenya's lips.

'Still as clumsy as ever.' Visenya says, but a grin sounds through her voice, and it makes Daenys feel better, this time her cheeks are not burning red.

Maybe Visenya and Aegon are trying their best to mend what is left of their relationship as well.

Visenya supports her to the bathroom adjoining Aegon's room, and Daenys is sure if it were not for Visenya supporting her, she would have fallen already.

They manage to get to the bathroom, and Daenys' mouth falls open at the bath that greets them. It is embedded into the ground, steps going down into the water.

'That was my reaction as well when I saw it the first time. You should have seen Rhaenys' glee, she swore she would only bathe there from now on.' Visenya says in reaction to Daenys' stunned face.

'Right, time to get into the bath. Turn around, I'll undo the bindings at the back.' Daenys turns around and than stills, heart almost beating out of her chest. Visenya does not seem to notice, busy untying the bindings.

When Visenya wants to help her get out of the nightrobe, Daenys holds her hand up, resting it on Visenya's arm. Her sister has always been one to quickly notice things, and it takes mere seconds before it clicks.

'You're embarassed? You do know you have nothing I haven't seen before?' Visenya asks, eyebrows raising. Daenys' eyes seem to beg her sister, and eventually Visenya sighs.

'I forget you are not Rhaenys. She has no problem getting into a bath when I am in the room. I am sorry if I have made you uncomfortable, Daenys.' Daenys smiles and shakes her head, relief evident on her face.

'I will turn around and you make clear when you need my help, allright? There are enough oils and perfumes in the water so that I do not _see_ anything you _do not wish_ me to see.' Visenya hums, but there is a joking tone in her voice.

Visenya walks to one of the benches against the walls with her back to Daenys as her younger sister starts undressing and walks into the water. A barely there sigh leaves Daenys' lips.

Visenya eventually helps her wash her hair, because she can barely lift her arms, and soon they are sitting before the vanity in Aegon's room (installed there on Rhaenys' request, Visenya mentions). Visenya brushes through her hair, a healthy sheen coming back into it.

A bit later Daenys' hair is lose, drying and she is in a loose black gown. Visenya motions to Aegon's study, the table temporarily changed into a buffet.

'You must be hungry.' Visenya says again, sitting directly across Daenys. 'Go ahead, eat.'

So the afternoon passes, and Daenys has to admit Visenya's company is nice. Daenys does however not know there is an ulterior motive to this arrangement.

Nobles have begun to put pressure on Aegon to marry again, to take a fourth wife that is _worthy_ of being queen, not the sad excuse of his youngest sister. Aegon has Daenys sequestered to his room because she is still recovering, and any sign of weakness will be sign to the nobles that Daenys is not worthy to be a queen.

That evening, when Daenys is sound asleep, Visenya can only help but wonder how they are going to get out of this. They do not wish to take a fourth wife, but the nobles do have some influence, you cannot be king of Seven Kingdoms if you do not have the support of the major Houses.

Visenya is scared Aegon will have no choice, and that he will have to marry again. The candidates are all eager to take Daenys' place, and Visenya fears her youngest sibling might not take a second attempt on her status as well as the first time.

For Daenys is known to be the most vulnerable, and Visenya does not wish her sister to succumb to madness. She sighs and squeezes her sister's hand, who has become so much more than just her sister.

She can only hope the morning will bring some wisdom.


	29. Chapter 29

**Raise your head, show no mercy**

Days pass as Daenys recovers in Aegon's room, she is held company by Visenya, Rhaenys and Lady Eleonora.

She has gotten news Argella is almost healed and will soon be returning to court. It makes her feel excited and it makes her miss the tension in the room.

Rhaenys is sitting outside on the balcony, Daenys sitting across from her and embroiding something. 'Daenys?' Her sister asks, causing the young queen to look up. 'Yes, Rhaenys?' 'Are you ready to face court?'

Daenys looks up in astonishement. 'We have tried to spare you from this, but the nobles have been pushing Aegon to marry again.' Daenys gasps. 'Why?'

Rhaenys sighs and grabs her sisters hands, embroidery forgotten on the ground. 'They think you are not worthy to be queen. You getting wounded is a sign to them you should be dethroned and someone else needs to take your place.'

' _Excuse me?'_ Daenys hisses, anger clear in her eyes. 'Take my place? We will see that.' Daenys stands up and though still weak, starts to braid her hair. A smile ghosts across Rhaenys' lips, happy her sister is her old self again.

Lady Eleonora is quickly summoned, and both she and Rhaenys start to help Daenys prepare. Her hair is left loose, apart from the difficult braided construction atop her head but this time it is not only to keep her crown on her head. Golden accessories with red gems have been braided into the construction, shimmering into the sunlight.

Daenys dons a black dress with golden details on her shoulders, and if you look closer the golden details depict dragons with red eyes. Her skirts are more elaborate than normal, a train trailing behind her. A silver belt is put around her waist, black gems studded in it as well.

She dons the big earrings with the threeheaded dragon she got from Daenys, and her silver necklace with the sigil of their House Aegon gifted her. She puts her trusty rings on as well and than she figures she is almost ready.

'Your Grace, here is your crown.' Lady Eleonora whispers, securing it on Daenys' head. It is the golden one from her coronation, the one that was so opulent it hurt her eyes to look at it. But today, she figures she might need it's strength.

The crown is a reassuring presence on her head, and than Daenys stands up. She turns around, a vengeful grin appearing on her lips, mirrored on Rhaenys' face.

' _Shall we begin?'_


	30. Chapter 30

**Let** **'s play a game, the Game Of Thrones**

The walk towards the throneroom seems to be taking forever, and halfway there Daenys feels her strength waver. Rhaenys is quick to squeeze her shoulder and give her an encouraging smile, so Daenys locks her knees together and walks ahead.

Her robes are swishing, her head held high, the servants and guards admitting they have never seen the youngest queen so cold and furious. She is in general known to be a happy and gentle person, not this queen of ice that walks in the hallways.

The doors to the throneroom approach, Daenys taking a deep breath. Her stern mask cracks for a moment when she sees her friend, Argella, standing at the doors. She is still pale and she can see bindings peaking from under the sleeve of her dress, but she seems healthy for the rest. A sparkle comes to Argella's eyes, a soft joyous smile appearing on her lips.

'Your Grace.' Argella curtsies, Daenys nodding. 'Lady Argella. Glad to see you have recovered.' Rhaenys says, a knowing smile on Lady Eleonora's face as she bows to the Lady Argella. Daenys takes her friends' hands, resolving to hug her later in private, and a grin cracks on her lips.

'Are you well?' Argella nods. 'I am well Your Grace. Orys would not have allowed me to come back if he was sure I could face the mess that is court. I figured a friendly face might help you face them.' Daenys nods. Argella smiles one more time and than goes to Daenys' right, Rhaenys standing next to Daenys. They clasp their arms together, both for once looking like queens.

Daenys nods at the guards to open the doors, all the four ladies taking a deep breath, neutral masks in place. The doors creak open as they hear people arguing, Lord Orys arguing with a minor lord, Aegon and Visenya both sitting on their thrones, Aegon looking bored.

'Announce us.' Rhaenys says to the servant, who scrapes his throat. 'Queen Rhaenys, Queen Daenys, Lady Argella and Lady Eleonora.' he announces them with a firm voice, Daenys' eyes boring in the eyes of each and every noble that wants Aegon to remarry.

A silence falls over everyone, Rhaenys and Daenys walking down the steps, a cold reminiscent of winter coming off of them. Lady Argella and Lady Eleonora follow, their faces grim.

Lord Orys and the noble step aside as Daenys and Rhaenys breeze through, Aegon grabbing Daenys' hand as she walks up the steps. Rhaenys settles into the throne next to Visenya, both sisters sharing a secretive smile.

Argella joins Orys, both standing back behind the thrones. Daenys stops before the throne left to the Iron Throne, and instead of sitting turns around, faces the crowd, her robes billowing around her.

A silence falls over the court, as Daenys looks each and everyone in their eyes. She remembers how Visenya got them to listen to her, and she decides to try that technique.

' _Bow._ ' Daenys hisses, her voice like a whip in the silent room. The nobles seem to blink at her and each other, but the same cold fury still wafts off Daenys.

'I will not say it again. You bow when a queen comes in as a sign of respect. So... _BOW_!' Daenys snaps, a smirk appearing on Aegon's face.

A silence falls again over the room, the nobles in court not knowing what to say. 'I have tried to be nice to you.' Daenys hisses, voice clear and still stonecold in the room. 'I have tried my best to be accepted by you, tried to gain your favour and tried to gain your respect as queen. I have maybe made mistakes, but that is to be expected when you have never been at court before.'

'You have all made mistakes, and I have tried not to judge. I know you jest behind my back, that you call me ugly and fat, and that you call me the Ugly Queen. I know you whisper behind the Lady Argella's back, calling her a coward for being my friend. I know you laugh at the Lady Eleonora for having wed in secret, though she has more courage than even half of the nobles here for having followed her heart.'

'When half of you were dying at the battlefield, Rhaenys and I rallied our remaining forces, knowing it was a lost cause. I almost _died_ for all of you.' Daenys says this time, voice so low the nobles have to strain to hear her.

'And for that, you punish me and you call me _unworthy_. You force a fourth marriage on my unwilling brother, who I believe has already giving enough to you. Enough is enough.'

Daenys closes her eyes and a bitter laugh comes out of mouth. 'You called me a stonecold bitch once. You said I only had a sneer on my face. I'm done being nice and friendly. You wanted me to be more of a queen instead of a simple girl, so I will turn into the coldhearted bitch of a queen you want me to be. We'll see how long it lasts.'

Visenya and Rhaenys also grin, Aegon smirking at the nobles. Daenys turns around and sits on her throne, fingers thrumming on the arm of her seat, her rings leaving a hard and hollow sound in the room.

'As for those who wish to present themselves as a fourth wife to my brother, you will face against me. You want to be queen and part of House Targaryen, than you will play the Game of Thrones of which I decide the course. So...' Daenys says, an evil grin cracking on her face.

'Any participants?'


	31. Chapter 31

**You can hold a grudge but you need to know when it is time for forgiveness, and time to move on**

Silence keeps reigning over the room. The nobles are silent, mouths falling open at the anger that rolls off in waves of the youngest Targaryen Queen.

Daenys' eyebrow raises, her gaze crossing that of Visenya. 'Well? Where are all your bold claims now? Step forward if you wish to become the fourth wife of my brother.' Visenya says, a grin hidden behind her hand. This is exactly what they needed. Maybe now they'll leave Daenys alone, and accept her for the queen she is.

'No participants?' Rhaenys innocently asks. 'Well? You don't want to, Lady Illyria?' One of Daenys' former ladies-in-waiting blushes and shakes her head, growing pale when Daenys' gaze bores into her.

'Two days ago you were bold enough to claim you were going to take Daenys' place. Where is all that boldness gone now? Mmm?' Rhaenys asks again, but the girl lowers her gaze and swallows.

'I think you have made your point clear, King Aegon, Queen Daenys.' Lord Thomas answers for the whole court, smiling at Daenys. 'I'm sure they did not mean any disrespect.'

Aegon stands, hands crossed in front of him. 'Do all of you recognize Queen Daenys' power as my wife and your queen?' The nobles mutter and eventually they all bow.

'ALL HAIL QUEEN DAENYS!' the nobles all shout, a smile appearing on Daenys' lips. Daenys nods and sighs, than claps in her hands.

'I'd like to start over.' Daenys says, a stunned silence filling the room once more. The court would have thought she'd be the stonecold queen they saw a few moments ago, but Daenys has never been one to hold grudges, and she just wants to move on.

She has reminded them she can be ruthless and cold as ice _if need to be_ , and she figures that is enough. 'I have not really shown that I can be a good queen.' Daenys continues, gaze once again a gentle one.

'If I do my best to try and prove I can be a good queen, will all of you stop the rumors and jesting behind my back and start with a clean slate? I will make mistakes, as any person would when they are new, but I hope you will help me become the queen this land deserves.'

A silence stretches on for a few moments, and than one by one, the nobles accept, shouting their agreement.

'Our sister will hold court in the coming weeks, so she can learn this part of ruling as well. When you are satisfied with her progress, than Visenya and Rhaenys will take over once again.'

Calls of agreement are heard again, and Daenys can do nothing else but throw a relieved smile at her brother and sisters.

It will not be easy, but it is a beginning. In the weeks to follow, Daenys holds court, and though she makes mistakes sometimes, the nobles are willing enough to give her a few more chances.

Daenys has to admit it is nice not to be followed by whispers and mocking laughs, and it makes her feel much better.

Sometimes starting with a clean slate is all you need to have. Daenys hopes this new path will make of her the queen and woman she has always wanted to be.


	32. Chapter 32

**You cannot fill a cup that is already full**

Daenys keeps her word, and does her best to learn. When the Hand of the King, the court and Aegon have decided she has made enough progress, Visenya and Rhaenys take over again, because Seven Gods it is boring!

'What is this mess?' Daenys asks Argella one day, holding up the papers of the budget of Health, namely her area of ruling. 'I do not know what happened, Your Grace.' Daenys sighs and shakes her head. 'I know, you were still healing too. It is just, they have left important matters go by, and I'm scared there are people who have not gotten the basic needs they are entitled too.' Daenys falls back in her chair, and scratches her chin, wheels wirring in her head.

'Argella, send guards around to inform what the people need. We will clear money from the treasury to make sure the sick and needy have what they need to survive.' Argella nods and leaves the room in a hurry, Daenys looking at who was appointed this temporary task.

 _Lord Barren._

Daenys groans but stands up, and decides to go ask what happened. Maybe he did something wrong by accident, and if that is the case, Daenys will not be angry. Everyone makes mistakes.

But she wonders... Lord Barren has never taken it well that she and Argella helped his sister to marry Lord Riverworth. And though Eleonora is as happy as she could be, for Lord Barren it is not enough, since that marriage does not bring enough _power_.

'Time to find out.' she thinks. Daenys walks out of her office, informed by a servant the Lords are holding a meeting outside because of the good weather, so that is where she goes. Daenys does not wear her golden crown today, but there is no question who she is.

The walk to the gardens takes longer than normal, but she is still recovering, so Daenys takes it in stride. Voices and shouting can be heard from afar, and Daenys already wants to roll her eyes when she hears _whose_ voice can be heard.

Lord Barren and Lord Thomas are shouting, Aegon sighing and sipping from his drink, Lord Orys rolling his eyes and murmuring a prayer for patience, Daenys reckons. 'Why would we punish the remaining people of House Droughtden? Only their youngest brother is still alive, and he has sworn allegeance to the King. He has stood down his army and is ready to do anything to show the loyalty of his House. Why punish a young boy for the mistakes someone else made?!' Lord Thomas sputters, Lord Barren fuming as well.

'Now listen to me, Lord Thomas, you only have recently come to court so you probably don't know how this works...' 'Queen Daenys!' Lord Thomas interrupts and bows, all the Lords turning around as said queen comes walking to them.

'In red today, Daenys?' Aegon asks, a teasing tone in his voice. 'It is too hot to be dressed in black, husband. I'd rather not feint from overheating.' Daenys says in good humour, Orys and Lord Thomas chuckling.

'I am sorry to interrupt your meeting, but I have a question concerning the department of Health. My area of ruling.' Daenys says, a silence falling over the table. 'Lord Barren. Did you not know how to do it? Were you confused? Because it is a _mess._ ' Daenys asks, holding the papers in her hand, the ones that have urgent scrabbled on top of the page.

'I assumed this was not as important, Your Grace.' Daenys raises an eyebrow, his dismissing tone making her seethe. ' _Not important?_ There are sick and needy people who need those basics to survive. Because of your negligence, there may be subjects dying as we speak!' Daenys barks out, throwing the papers in his face.

'Put yourself in their place. Would you not resent a monarch that cannot even help you and give you the basic things you _need_ to live?' Daenys barks again, even Orys taken aback by her tone.

'Do not make a big thing out of this, Your Grace. There are more important things than this-' 'Happy subjects make for a happy kingdom. How long before people feel abandoned and revolt against the King? For you it is easy, your life would not be at stake. Tell me, Lord Barren, how does it feel to never take responsibility for anything? Sometimes I wonder if you are even a man at all.'

The words have barely left Daenys' lips before a hand shoots out and grabs her arm, wrenching her to Lord Barren. 'Do not speak to me that way, you wench. You will respect me!'

' _ **LORD BARREN!**_ ' A sword appears at Lord Barren's throat while at the same time a roar sounds over them. Dust and rabble flies up and before they know it, a giant head is puffing out smoke, teeth shown as Magavin hisses.

'You will let my sister go. _Right now._ ' Lord Barren seems to be blinking, only now realizing what mistake he made. A hiss sounds again, Magavin's snout coming to Barren, teeth still showing.

' _Let her go. I will not ask again.'_ Aegon hisses through clenched teeth, Barren finally letting go of Daenys' arm. 'Magavin.' Daenys whispers, patting the dragon on her snout. 'I'm fine.'

Lord Barren is on his knees in a moment, begging for forgiveness. 'I'll calm Magavin down. I'll let you deal with this...incident.' Aegon sheats his sword and when he looks to Daenys, she mouths to him to not be too severe. Aegon sighs, nodding his agreement.

Daenys offers a smile, as she knows what losing House Tally would mean, even if their Lord is a bastard who treats women like dirt. She shakes her head and walks around her dragon, stumbling but eventually managing to climb on Magavin's back.

Magavin turns, Daenys looking every bit like the queen she hopes to be one day, and throws one last look at Lord Barren. 'Never forget I am a Targaryen, and that most of my family have dragons. _Never_ forget that. It might save your life one day.'

Magavin hisses one more time, than seems to snort, and starts walking lazily, eventually flying up. She flies lazily over King's Landing, and than farther away, always mindful of the wounds of her rider.

Daenys takes a deep breath, a laugh leaving her lips. She only now can admit how much she missed flying.

She is hopeful of what the future will bring, both for her future as queen and wife, and resolves she will do her best. She is feeling content, but she wants to be happy. Like Argella, or Eleonora.

As the sun goes down, Daenys takes a deep breath, the smell and sounds of summer greeting her. 'Why don't we go flying some more, Magavin? It is a beautiful day after all.'


	33. Chapter 33

**A** **journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step**

 **Hello everyone, I wanted to thank the person that pointed out that I said Argella came from Harrenhal instead of Storm** **'s End. I always seem to switch those two, I don't know why. I do mean Storm's End. ;) Enjoy - QueenNothingness**

Daenys starts to see a change in her siblings. Now that everything seems to have calmed down a bit, a sense of peace has settled over the Keep.

She cannot seem but notice that Visenya and Aegon react...differently. She does not know how to react to it, so she retreats. She talks about it to Argella, and the Lady is shocked at how oblivious Daenys really is regarding her siblings.

'Visenya laughed the other day at something I said. She _laughed_! And she seems to smile, not a big smile, but a smile is present nonetheless. Aegon is... _intense_. I cannot say differently. And Rhaenys, well, I have never seen her so present...' Argella sighs.

'I think they are showing their interest in you, Your Grace.' Daenys stops in her explanation, blinking almost stupidly at her friend. 'Interest?' Lady Eleonora coughs and fills Daenys' glass, putting the bottle down.

'Not interest as in siblings, Your Grace. Lady Argella means as in _spouses_. I think they want to make clear you may have taken another place in their hearts, not only as a sibling but their wife as well.'

Daenys sputters and gapes like a fish, cheeks reddening. 'It is wellknown your brother shares the bed of your sisters. Have you never thought at some point in the king's life he wanted you in his bed as well?' Daenys sputters again. 'But Visenya and Rhaenys...' Lady Argella smiles and pats Daenys on the knee. 'Your siblings are wellknown to share their bed together, as in all three together. It is rather logical your sisters show their interest too.'

'Have you never?' Lady Eleonora motions towards the bed. Daenys shakes her head. 'Only once, with Aegon. I was so nervous I barely remember anything. When the moment came to give my virginity, I blacked out. Aegon has left me alone ever since. You may say a lot about my brother, but he has never forced me to anything I didn't want. I made clear I did not want to share his bed again, because it hurt like hell for days after. He has always respected my wishes.'

Lady Argella scratches her chin. 'They are just showing their interest, Your Grace. I think they leave it in your hands. It is for you to decide.'

Daenys thinks about Argella's words for days afterwards, she is not ready for that _particular_ step yet, but she does admit her fondness for her siblings has grown over the course of a few months. Can she call it love? She figures she can. It has always been there, that simmer of love, but she had been to scared to admit it, out of fear of being rejected.

Maybe it is time to change that. A smile comes to Daenys' lips. She feels better now that she has made a decision.

She thinks about how she can make her answer clear. Her mind blanks. Daenys comforts herself that she'll find a way. The first step is taken. The Red Keep was not built in one day either.


	34. Chapter 34

**See me for who I am**

Daenys decides to take action a few days later. She has never been really one for taking the lead, but she resolves she'll just not retreat when they do show interest.

She has an opportunity to test it out not long after that. Daenys is walking in the gardens when her name is called by Visenya. 'Daenys!' Her oldest sister calls, Daenys turning around and a smile lighting her face up. Visenya is a bit shocked at the happiness that radiates off her sister, but she puts that information away to analyse later.

'Accompany me? The wives of several noble houses have arrived and I'm supposed to _entertain_ them.' Visenya says the word with disgust, Daenys barking out a laugh at her reaction. 'With joy, sister.'

Daenys clasps their arms together, and for a moment Visenya quietens. Could she? She needs to talk to her siblings later. In private.

'Your Graces.' One of the women says, the rest curtsying as the queens arrive. Daenys nods her head and decides to take place next to one of the nobles, Visenya sitting next to her. Visenya understands Daenys is acting as a buffer, making small talk. She seems to be born for this. But at the tension in her shoulders, Visenya can see Daenys needs to make a bigger effort than she thought.

She decides to test her sister, and takes her hand in hers. Visenya can barely stop herself from coughing and spitting out her drink when Daenys squeezes back. 'Are you allright, Your Grace?' Visenya nods. 'Yes, yes. I cannot believe how funny your stories are, Lady Filira. Your husband is quite the joker.' Visenya snorts, her embarassement covered by years of practice.

As weeks pass by, both Aegon and Rhaenys start to notice it as well. It is one such night when Daenys has gone to bed, that Visenya calls her siblings together.

'We need to talk. _Now._ '


	35. Chapter 35

**A walk under the stars makes you light up like the moon itself**

Daenys gets a summons a few months later, when she is sure her siblings have noticed their interest is returned. They have come to a bit of an impasse however, none of the four really sure about how to proceed.

'What is it?' Daenys asks, as she puts the final touches to her jewellery for today. She is expected in the throneroom today, so she wants to look her finest. 'It is a summons from the King. He summons you to the feast tonight, as his special guest.'

Daenys' eyebrows crease in confusion, her rings long forgotten on the vanity. 'Special guest?' Argella sits down next to the queen, showing the letter to her. 'I think the King wants you to stay close to him for the festivities, Your Grace.' Daenys shrugs, deciding it is not such a bad thing.

That evening, she is a vision of silver, a silver gown complementing her silver hair. A silver crown, silver earrings and a silver necklace shimmer in the warmth that the candles give off. A silence falls over the room as Daenys enters, a smirk appearing on Visenya's lips as she sees her sister.

'Daenys, you look absolutely lovely.' Rhaenys compliments, hugging her youngest sibling. Daenys offers the same, going towards the place next to Aegon. 'Special guest, huh?' she whispers, a smoldering gaze the only answer she gets from Aegon.

He is silent, her brother, through almost the whole meal. But the silence is comforting, reassuring. 'Will you do me the honour of opening the first dance of the evening?' Aegon eventually asks, Daenys sputtering. 'I am not very good at dancing.' Aegon shakes his head and extends his hand. 'I will lead.' Daenys sighs and takes his hand as he leads her to the middle of the room, where room has been created for everyone to dance. 'We'll see how you feel when your feet are battered and blue.' Aegon snorts, a smile coming on his handsome but stern face. 'You did warn me.'

A soft song fills the room, Aegon and Daenys soon swaying through the room, a vision of black and silver.

Bards will say this is the night the lovestory of King Aegon and his youngest sister, Daenys the Benevolent, began.

Daenys' place is soon taken by Rhaenys, as a more cheerful tune takes the first song's place, Visenya grabbing Daenys' hand and twirling her around.

It is some of the most fun that Daenys has had in a long time.

The feast has quieted down for the most part, Visenya and Rhaenys taking care of their last guests. Argella gives Daenys an encouraging nod before she is whisked away by Orys for a last dance.

'Walk with me, Daenys.' Aegon asks, holding out his arm. Daenys nods and falls into place next to him, hand poised on his arm. They walk in the gardens, illuminated beneath thousands of stars.

Daenys' hair shines like spun silver, much like a silver moon, Aegon muses. They stop before a fountain, Daenys sitting down on the edge. 'Fireflies!' she gasps in surprise. 'They are very pretty.' she whispers to herself, a laugh tumbling from her mouth when one lands on her hand.

Aegon sits down as well, but his gaze never leaves his wife's face. 'You asked me if you could go back to Dragonstone a long time ago.' Daenys stills and nods, remembering that particular conversation.

'If I asked you again, what would you answer?' Daenys looks to her brother, a neutral expression on his face, but his eyes, so much emotions are brimming in there. 'Daenys?'

She looks up to the stars, amazed at the thousands of lights in the sky. 'Had you asked me a few months ago, I would have said yes. But now...'

'You once told me you were content. Are you happy now, dear sister?' Daenys clasps their hands together, her eyes finally meeting her brother's. They have never been a family who openly show affection, but she cannot stop her eyes from fluttering closed when Aegon caresses her cheek, nor can she stop her heart from beating so loud.

'Will you stay?'

Her brother whispers, voice a soft purr in her ear. Daenys can only tell the truth, and she sees it as much reflected in Aegon's eyes, as she is sure he sees it in hers. 'Daenys?'

' _Yes.'_


	36. Chapter 36

**I pledge to love you as long as you live**

She is nervous. _Again._ But this time, they are happy nerves. 'You look beautiful, my darling!' Her mother exclaims, hugging Daenys in delight.

'I never would have thought Aegon capable of something like this!' Daenys smiles, patting down her dress. 'Me neither.'

Aegon's proposal, or more Rhaenys' proposal, had been taken in with a little bit of shock. No one had ever decided to renew their vows, but Aegon wanted to do it before the High Septon, with his _three_ wifes this time.

Daenys suspects it has to do with the fact that her husband thinks, that though she shares his bed, and that of her sisters, that she still feels left out. Her relationship with her siblings has blossomed into love, they dote on her more than they should, and it is more than she could ever have wished for.

A knock sounds on the door, and her father walks in. 'Can you give us a moment?' Lord Aerion asks his wife, a fond gaze accompanied with his question. Daenys' mother nods and winks at her daughter, closing the door behind her.

Her father sits down, motioning for her to do the same. 'Not too nervous?' Daenys shakes her head, and a silence falls over them again. 'I think an apology is needed.' Her father eventually says. 'You have grown into quite the strong woman and queen, Daenys. No thanks to me.' Her father says again. 'I regret not having been the best father I could have been.'

Daenys shakes her head, and to Lord Aerion's shock, his daughter is quick to hug him. 'The past is the past, father.' Daenys feels the pieces of her heart finally knitting together, years of feeling abandoned and ignored by her father fading away as Lord Aerion finally puts his arms around his daughter.

They stay like that for a while. A bright smile appears on Daenys' face, as a few unshed tears appear in her eyes as well. 'I always knew you were capable of great things, deep down. You are of my blood after all.' Her father sighs, a smile crinkling his face. 'Now, let's get you to the High Septon, yes?'

The walk is long, but Daenys does not mind. Her father keeps asking her questions, genuine interest in his youngest daughter making him want to know what she has done these last few months.

'We will take over from here, father.' Visenya says, Lord Aerion smiling one last time at them, before taking place next to his wife. 'Are you ready?' Rhaenys whispers, standing on Daenys' right side. The three Targaryen queens don all a red dress with a long trail, the sigil of their House proudly displayed on their chest. Their hair is all left loose, three identical crowns on their heads.

'I am.'

The ceremony takes long, but it is absolutely silent. When it is Daenys ' turn, three gazes cross hers.

'Do you, Daenys Valaena Targaryen, take Aegon Targaryen to be your wedded husband? Do you take Visenya and Rhaenys Targaryen as your sister-wives? Do you promise to love and cherish them, and only them, until death parts you?'

Daenys can only smile, gaze reflected in that of her siblings.

'I do.'


	37. Chapter 37

**Epilogue**

 _A year later_

Sunlight streams through the windows, the breathing of four people filling the room. Daenys blinks awake, crawling out from under the blankets and Rhaenys' arm, feeling Visenya's and Aegon's arm lying across her back.

It is their wedding anniversary today. She _may_ have a little gift for them.

Daenys puts on her nightrobe and brushes through her hair, thanking the servants for helping her with breakfast. 'Good morning.' she whispers, gently taking the covers from her siblings.

'Already awake, Daenys?' Visenya asks, Aegon looking at her with blurry eyes, Rhaenys groaning and burrowing under the blankets. 'I have something for you.'

Interest peaked by her siblings, they are quick to put something on and sit at the table were all the food is laid out. 'Here you go.' Daenys gives them identical boxes, half sitting on Visenya's lap, her legs and feet lying on Rhaenys' legs. Aegon chuckles and opens it, a silence falling over them.

In the three boxes lies a ring with a threeheaded dragon, eyes shining like spun silver. An exact copy is already on Daenys' hand, Aegon remarks. A smile cracks on Daenys' lips, as Aegon kisses her forehead, and Visenya and Rhaenys both kiss her on her cheeks.

'Happy anniversary.'

 _Centuries later_

'Who is she?' Riley asks, pointing to a drawing of what looks like a portrait. Daenerys looks up, sitting next to Riley and smiling. 'She was one of the wives of my ancestor, Aegon the Conqueror. She was the youngest, and some say her hair was the most beautiful thing they have ever seen. It shone like spun silver.'

Riley looks at the portrait that holds the Conqueror and his sister-wives. Aegon the Conqueror stands behind queen Daenys, face expressing his telltale fierce look. Rhaenys stands to her right, and Visenya to her left. Queen Daenys looks beautiful, the expression on her face one of fierceness and courage, much like the face Rhaenys and Visenya have on the portrait. Aegon's hands are clasped on her shoulders, Visenya and Rhaenys both holding their hands together in the same posture as the youngest queen. What Riley remarks is that they all wear the same ring. A ring with a threeheaded dragon, with eyes like spun silver.

'She was much like you. She met her dragon later in life, the sister of Balerion, called Magavin. She always did what she thought was right.' Daenerys says, smiling at the drawing. 'Really? What did they call her?' Daenerys smiles again, looking to the skies where the dragons fly over the sea.

'Daenys the Benevolent was her name.'


End file.
